Miracle Child
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: She was born like others of her year, in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards...she just knew love.
1. Chapter 1

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**April 14**__**th**__**, 1980**_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, though rarely did he leave Hogwarts for anything more than Order business these days, found himself sitting across from the well-known Cassandra Vablatsky. The woman was dressed in a violet dress robe with silver detailing that sparkled in spirals and stars. Her hand held an orb that was fogged inside, smoky in shades of lilac. "I received your letter, Madam Vablatsky, quite unexpected if I do say so."

"Dumbledore, if I could avoid dealing with those involved in the war, I would. However, here I am. Here you are." She held out the orb and long fingers and smirked before placing the orb down next to a black box with red velvet lining the inside. "There is no determined outcome. Prophecies are foretold predictions, merely, and like any prediction, they have the potential of modification depending on the choices one makes."

"As you say," a twinkle found his eyes, and he watched her stand, "you won't stay?"

"I made the Prophecy, Dumbledore. When you are finished, you may leave it in that box. Place the lid atop it once you do. I should warn you, Dumbledore. My orb is well charmed from duplication spells and armed against thieves. It cannot leave this room without me; I don't recommend trying."

"Madam Vablatsky, you trust me so little."

"You are mistaken," she smirked, "I don't trust you in the slightest. I never have _Headmaster_."

As she stood up and glided gracefully to the door, she turned and gave the old wizard one final look before she left the room. Once the door shut, he lifted the orb into his hand before he gazed into the fog. A voice came from the glowing sphere, a haunting tenor that surrounded him in a whisper.

_Listen!_

_As the Seventh Month dies, Light will be born of Chaos  
Go Unnoticed, the Light in Dire Circumstance  
A Second Chance_

_Listen!_

_Dancing in the glow of the Moon  
Shape the Future, Nigh the Eye!_

_An Empire Rises Twice, War Spread the Fire_

_Nigh the First Rise, Nigh the Second Fall_

_LISTEN! LISTEN!_

_The Woven Bamboo that Appears from Nowhere  
Will Lead the World  
Should the Darkness Fall  
Cherish the Perished  
Should the Darkness Rise  
All the Wizarding World will Burn Together!_

_Listen~_

Staring at the orb, Albus had a look of concentration and concern on his face. He looked at the fog again, and again, and again. Repetitively, before sighing and standing. Looking to the box on the table, he gently placed the orb down before closing the box. It glowed for a moment, then vanished to where he knew it was most likely to go. The Department of Mysteries. He would play the memory back again in his office once he returned to Hogwarts. It would no doubt be another sleepless night of many others. _'Seventh Month dies, Light will be born of Chaos...is that supposed to tie in with Sybill's prophecy from earlier this year? It must be the same person, the same child, in all this war and chaos, the child who's born towards the end of July. Already there are two choices. The Longbottom's and Potter's are both expecting, among those who defied Voldemort three times, it must be one of them. If...the child is the same as Sybill's prophecy.' _He shook his head, _'there is no room for assumptions, I will need to wait until the children are born.'_

**-x-x-x-**

_**July 20**__**th**__**, 1980**_

"It's boorish!"

"Calm down, Bella," Narcissa Malfoy chuckled at the look of absolute loathing that her older sister was displaying. "You won't be any good to the Dark Lord in your current state of body."

"You think I don't know that, Cissy!?" Bellatrix Lestrange screeched wildly, glaring at a house elf that suddenly appeared beside her and her younger sister. "What do you want?" She sneered at the pathetic creature as it quivered in fear before the dark witch.

"Messrs Lestrange sent Jipsy for his Misses."

"What's he wants now?" She dragged out before reaching out her hand to Narcissa, the younger who stepped forward with an infant wrapped warmly in her arms. She held out one and to Bellatrix and helped her up as Bellatrix brought her other hand to her belly. So heavy with child, standing had become a bother for her. She wanted to be back out there with the Dark Lord and her fellow Death Eaters, yet here she was, with child. A child, she didn't even want! Why was she having it?! Her sister told her that this child could be her _legacy_ and another wand at the Dark Lord's bidding. Yes, this was all for the Dark Lord.

Waddling up the staircase of the Malfoy Manor, where she and her husband were staying until she gave birth, she slowly sauntered up each step with a huff and arched back. One hand on the railing of the staircase, one on her overbearing belly. She couldn't wait for this child to be born so she could return to her service towards the Dark Lord. Huffing, she placed her hand to her back as she finally reached the top of the stairs. Her walk to her and her husband's bedroom was much quicker since she wasn't going up anymore. When she entered her room, she closed the door softly behind her and looked around for her husband.

"There you are gorgeous."

She smirked and turned to see Rodolphus leaning against the wall on the other side of where the door had opened. She walked over to him and sighed, "you know, you said the same thing to me eight and a half months ago and look at where it got me."

"I suppose it would be a bad idea for us to play..."

"The way you like to play, I would advise against it, dear." She looked to the side table where he had prepared a velvet spread with sharpened daggers laying neatly atop it. "Though tempting it may be..." she felt her cheeks flush, and even her heart started to race as she took in the dangerous glint of the sharpened blades. "A few more days...no more than two weeks...and..."

He smirked and walked up behind her, bringing his arms up around her, he pulled her in and buried his face in her wild long black hair. The delicious and desirable smell of the _Malin and Goetz Vetiver _perfume was as seductive as she was. She was drawing him in as he breathed her scent, the intoxicating aroma of her lust and want. He craved it, needed it, and yet he needed to wait. Lifting her into his arms as though she weighed nothing, he held a dark gleam in his blue eyes as he stared into her obsidian ones. They would never call what they had love; the whole marriage was arranged, but the two complimented one another. With their sadomasochistic tendencies, they fed off one another. Should she decide to play the Sadist, he was all for the pain. Should he want to make her bleed, she'd relish in each decisive incision he made. Screams, passion, thrashing in their sheets, and the heavy scent of blood and lust. It was something that they alone appreciated. Still, as he laid her on their black satin sheets and settled himself beside her, the two found themselves content to simply lay with one another in the silence and comfort of their room. Dimming the lights, he pulled the covers over them and in an uncharacteristic act of warmth and tenderness that he was not known to show to anyone, family or otherwise, he cradled her in his arms. He placed a hand gently on her abdomen and rubbed soft and soothing circled over the lightweight fabric of her thin cotton black dress.

Bellatrix, surprised by just how her husband was holding her, tried to curb her discomfort. Instead, she curled into his warmth. If it didn't happen too often, she supposed occasionally she could deal with such a drastic change in his personality. However, if it were too reoccurring, she'd have to kill him, or maybe just torture him. She smirked a bit at the thought before she let him lull her to sleep with the soothing ministrations his fingers continued to give her.

**-x-x-x-**

Narcissa looked down lovingly at her son, he was only a month and a half old, and so soon into his birth had he become the world to her. She brushed aside wispy light blonde hair, the little bit that he had, and laughed as he raised his tiny hands towards hers.

"You are still up?"

She glanced back with a smile and watched her husband walk towards her from the Floo Network he'd just traveled through. "Bella and Rodolphus only just turned in. I wasn't quite ready to sleep, so Jipsy brought me some tea to help me on my way."

Sitting down beside her, Lucius Malfoy leaned back on the couch and relaxed as his love settled into his side with his son slowly drifting off to sleep. "Father is already asleep?"

"Yes, he too has turned in." She smiled, looking up from where her head was nestled against his chest, she looked at his tired expression. "Hard day?"

He sighed, "Indubitably...but, it's nothing you need to worry yourself. The Dark Lords campaign is still underway. The Dark Lord will be good to us; we need only see to his rise."

She nodded as she looked back down to her son. Calling for Jipsy, she sat up and gently laid her now sleeping child in the House Elves arms, "taking him to his crib, Jipsy."

The House Elf curtsied gracefully before vanishing with a _pop_.

"Ready to call it a night?"

She felt his arm leave her shoulder as he sat up and held out his hand to her. He guided her up, and the two of them left to their room, intent on retiring for the night as well.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one~! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**July 29**__**h**__**, 1980**_

The calm wind and warm night that had fallen over the Malfoy Manor was a welcomed serenity. Especially in comparison to the far more erratic rainstorm that had been heavily beating against the windows of the Mansion early that day. Pained cries were drowned out by the storm. Even the Crucio curse that she'd unleashed on the nursemaid for being of _'no use'_ was consumed by the gale outside. Now, Rodolphus sat on the bed beside Bellatrix, supporting her as they both stared down at the sleeping babe in her arms. Wrapped in a soft black blanket, lace lining the edges. The infants' little fingers were curled tightly into fists, and her tiny toes curled in just as tightly. She was soft little thing, with a small tuff of black silk overtop her head, a button of a nose, and a powder of petal pink flush on her cheeks from the difficult birth. Her eyes gave way no change in color, and they'd been told that there would be no change for at least three to six months.

"Such a tiny thing isn't she." It was no question, as she ran her thumb along the soft baby cheek of her little girl. "What you s'pose we call her?"

"Could name her after your mum,"

"Druella?" Bellatrix scoffed, "nothing more original, dear?"

"Original? Should it be on continent or off?"

She quirked a brow, "what do you know of off continent names? Nothing of the North American Magical Communities, I hope. They think themselves so much _posher_ because of their _Ilvermorny_ School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! They also have little regard towards Pureblood supremacy!"

"...what of Asia? I traveled there with the Dark Lord not long back, to speak with the Ministry of Magic based in Japan." Rodolphus said as he watched his wife's eyes take on a shine.

"A Japanese name then? Do you know any at the top of your head?"

"Well, while we were there, we paid a visit to the Minister's home, their daughter had been lost in a time-traveling incident...but, her name had been, Kagome."

"_Kagome_..._Ka-go-me_, Kagome, hm, it's pleasing. I quite like it. Did his daughter never return home?"

"Afraid not, in his old age, he mentioned that she'd vanished when she was fifteen, and he hadn't seen her since, nearly thirty years ago."

"A shame," she feigned heartache, "but no matter!" She smiled, "Kagome Druella Lestrange, I would think the name was meant for her, it has such a lovely sound."

On that night, Kagome Druella Lestrange was born to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, at 9:47 pm, Tuesday, July 29th, 1980.

**-x-x-x-**

_**November 23**__**rd**__**, 1983**_

The arrest of many Dark families came a few years following the Dark Lord's fall. In the kitchen of the Malfoy Manor, a house-elf by the name of Dobby was carefully walking backward with a young Draco Malfoy, while Jipsy played in the living room with the slightly younger Kagome Lestrange. The toddlers were none the wiser that their parents had been taken in for questioning. Supposedly.

The door to the manor was suddenly yanked open, slamming against the wall as a pair of sharp heels clacked against the marble floor. "Kagome, mummy's back!"

Jipsy's ears drooped a bit as she helped guide the toddler to her feet, with a little help, the toddler was smiling and walking towards the direction of the foyer where Bellatrix was standing with Rodolphus. Immediately, Jipsy could smell the blood in the air, the stains hidden by the black of the wild dress her Mistress wore. "Little miss has been waiting for you, Misses. She's most joyous of yours and Messrs return." Jipsy said with a charm that had one over a good number of witches and wizards in her time, even the two she served treated her far better than how'd she'd seen her fellow elves treated.

"Very good, where's my nephew?"

"Dobby is with the young, sir, shall Jipsy go gather them?"

"No, bring the two to the Lestrange Mansion. I imagine my sister and brother in law won't be back for some time."

Rodolphus chuckled, "the Ministry does seem to take its time with this sort a'thing."

A rare smile found her small lips, and Bellatrix let the baby snuggle into her wild black locks before she walked outside and disappeared with Side-Along apparition.

Rodolphus met his wife in the living room of their estate, the many wards in place around their home kept out a good number of _undesirables_. Muggleborns, Halfbreeds, and Blood-traitors alike. Should anyone not of Pureblood ancestry try to walk through their doors, specifically those of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Weasley _not_ included. They would immediately be blasted away. Such was the protection of the Lestrange Manor. "How long till they find the bodies, you think?"

"Give em' a few days...not like we hid em'." She cackled, "I would wager they'd not expect us to go out looking for the Dark Lord. I know he's not gone!"

"Of course not, my love. We will both look for him. His most loyal will..."

"His most loyal..." she cooed as she looked into the big blue eyes of her daughter, "she's such a charmer. Like her father," she turned at a _pop_ and grinned. Draco saw her and came waddling up to her on wobbly legs. The house-elves gave a small bow and waited for instructions. "Until my sister is out of the Ministry's shackles, you'll both remain here t' care for the children while we are away. No one knows of Kagome, and so long as I have any say, they ought never to find out. This means that we are the last place they'd expect to find children housed."

"Yes, Misses~" Jipsy bowed.

Dobby followed suit, "Dobby will be happy to watch over master's son."

"Good, now the both of you vanish from my sight until I call." She cared little for the creatures to see her in such a vulnerable state. So she waited until they left before sitting down and letting herself become immersed with her daughter and nephew for the rest of the evening until she and her husband would leave to go search out their Lord.

_This would continue for many more months, and a couple more years even._

_**December 12**__**th**__**, 1985**_

"-and as they flew past the stars and comets, the phoenix taught them: in the multitude of words, there certainly are mistakes. It is difficult to get a good word; it is easy to give a bad one. And much mischief comes from opening the mouth! She had also taught them the power of _Wisdom_, _Clear Sight_, _Equality_, _Generosity_, and _Right Judgement_. So then, when they drew, the spirit of the phoenix really did come through, the end."

"_Daddy,"_

Rodolphus looked to his daughter, who was wrapped warmly in a soft blanket by his side, "what's it?"

"_Mum fell asleep,"_ she whispered so not to wake her mother who'd been listening keenly to him read to their daughter. He glanced at the wild and deadly beauty on his other side; a smirk played on his lips. _"You both are out late always,"_

Rodolphus frowned; every day, he thought of hanging up his Death Eaters robes, if only to be with his daughter a while longer. Yet still, he and his wife went out prowling the night for their next hunt as they searched out their Dark Lord. Torturing and killing all who provided them no further leads to their Master. They would return and spend the remainder of the day with their daughter. It got to the point where their daughter would now sleep while they slept and stay awake while they were out. This, they were told by Jipsy, started a year ago. "I'm sorry love, daddy and mummy have to find their master so that we can eliminate the world of those who would steal our magic."

"Steal it!?" She gasped, her hands both flew to her lips as though shocked at the thought that someone might come and steal away her mother and father's magic.

"Filthy Mudbloods...those greedy and disgusting Muggleborns...filthy!" Bellatrix murmured after being woken by her daughter's fussing.

"Are they like the Muggles that teach dance?"

Bellatrix sighed, "not quite. Though your teacher is a Muggle, she isn't a Mudblood. She's just a nasty non-magical human."

"_Ekhm!"_ Rodolphus glared hard at Bellatrix.

"Not to say that _your_ dance teacher is nasty..." she corrected herself, "just most Muggles are."

"Don't repeat this to anyone at your dance class, love. We agreed that you could learn it since it's something you wanted to do, but not if you go talking up about the wizarding world."

Kagome nodded, "I won't tell daddy!"

Bellatrix grinned menacingly, "I'll have to take care of anyone you talk about magic with, and that's extra work for mommy."

"No, no, you work too much, mommy!" Kagome climbed over her father and snuggled in between the two of them. She laid in her moms' arms as Rodolphus set the book he'd been reading aside. _The Girl Who Drew A Phoenix _was one of her favorites, and well-read throughout the few years she'd had it. That one and _The Boy Who Painted Dragons _was read many times, enough that her parents were sure she'd have them memorized by now.

"Once we find the Dark Lord...things will be easier for us. I promise you, love."

_It was the first night where Rodolphus had chosen to let both his wife and daughter sleep instead of going out hunting down information for their Lord; it was the last night too._

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two~ I hope you all enjoy this story so far. It's only been two chapters, so I know not much can be decided from the story thus far, but let us see how it goes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**December 21**__**st**__**, 1985**_

There was a distinct crackle of burning firewood, and soft padded shoes tapping away at the ground gently. In the mostly empty mansion of the Lestrange family, Kagome was holding onto a wall-mounted ballet barre and practicing the five positions. "First...second...third..." she slid her foot in front of one, bringing one arm in at a slight angle while the other remained outstretched, "fourth..." she lifted the bent arm over her head in a curve, "and fifth." She brought the second arm up to mirror the other before she repeated the motions. This continued for another thirty minutes before she switched to her leg extensions and toe taps.

It really was rather quiet at home.

When she finally stopped doing her exercises, she called out for her house elf. "Jipsy, I'm hungry..."

Jipsy appeared not a second later before Kagome, "Does missy wish something light, is hot outside, too much Jipsy thinks to be eating anything heavies."

Kagome nodded, "I'll eat what you make,"

Jipsy perked up excitedly and disappeared. Kagome wandered to her mom and dads' room; she was looking around at the dark artifacts with curiosity, though she never touched any of them. Walking to her mom's mirror, she looked at her reflection and smiled. She looked like her mother, that's what her father always said. She had wild black ringlets mingling in with her waves, though her hair was short, only falling as far as her shoulders. Her eyes were her fathers, though; his blue eyes had on more than one occasion been a topic of discussion amongst the Muggles at her Ballet school. She did a small pirouette in the mirror, the black leotard and white tights she wore with a chiffon wrap skirt, was her normal ballet wear. She was learning the basics still, but her teacher said she picked it up quickly enough and was likely to be moved to the Intermediate youths' class by no later than March next year. Practicing her form and stance in the mirror, she did the five positions once more where she could see herself and smiled a goofy grin as she stopped in fifth.

"Didn't we tell you not to wander in here on your own?"

Kagome jumped and turned around to see her dad watching her from the doorway. "Daddy!" When he crouched down, she ran into his arms and laughed as he lifted her. "I didn't touch stuff; I didn't!"

"I believe you..." he chuckled, "if you had, you might not be standing here. I bet your mum would be most unhappy if something happened to her little dancer."

"Me?"

"Of course, who else is spinning in circles in front of your mum's mirror?"

Kagome brought a hand to her hair, bringing her locks up messily as she smiled, "where is mum?"

"Mum is visiting with Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius."

"Us too?"

"Not today, my little bird," Rodolphus stood up and carried his daughter out of the bedroom and to the dining room just in time for Jipsy to appear with some food. "Jipsy, prepare food for Bellatrix and I."

"Yes, sirs!"

**-x-x-x-**

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 1985**_

On the night before Christmas, Kagome was sitting by a large grandeur tree that was gaudily decorated by Jipsy. She looked with wide eyes at her presents, her parents were still out working and would probably not be home Christmas morning. They had told her to go to sleep early, that way when she'd be well-rested for when they woke her up early to open presents. "Jipsy!" She called out loudly, "Jipsy~!"

"Y-yes misses!? Is everything okay, misses?" Jipsy asked worriedly after appearing beside her.

"Wake me up as soon as mummy and daddy get back!"

Jipsy smiled, "yes, misses. You should go, sleep misses, go-go."

Kagome looked one last time at the glowing fireplace and smiled widely before running upstairs to throw herself into her bed and force herself to sleep.

_Christmas Morning came._

_Still asleep in bed,_

_warm fingers brushed wild black bangs aside._

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 1985**_

"Kagome...my little bird..."

"...hm? D-daddy?"

Rodolphus smiled down at his daughter, looking towards his wife, who was looking out the window in trepidation. "Bella..."

Bellatrix turned wild eyes to her husband before moving to his side, kneeling beside their daughters' bed. "You woke her,"

"I couldn't help it, love."

Chuckling, Bellatrix looked into her daughters' sleepy blue eyes. For a moment, her eyes darkened. A look of sadness flashed before her eyes as she brought her arms up and around her little girl. "Kagome look at me, love," Bellatrix said as she pulled back a bit. Once her daughter was looking her in the eyes, she smiled, "Daddy and I are going away for a bit..."

"What? Why?! It's Christmas, right?"

"I'm sorry, my little bird," Rodolphus frowned, "the Ministries Aurors will be here soon for us, and you must stay in your room. No matter what, stay in your room."

"But, mum...mum no. Why are they taking you?!"

"Well, if you really want to know~" Bellatrix chuckled cruelly, "mummy and daddy were trying to find their Master, and they found a lead...the Longbottom's..."

Rodolphus grinned in a twisted way, his eyes locked with his wife's' as she recounted their torture of the Order's Auror and his wife. To his utter amusement, his daughter hung onto Bellatrix's every word as if it were a story from a book, her eyes lit up as she momentarily forgot that her parents were being taken away from her. A loud pop sounded from outside of their home, and Rodolphus stood quickly and walked to the window. His eyes were darting around the garden outside as he looked to their new guests. "Bella!"

As she glanced towards Rodolphus, fear was substantial in her eyes. She turned back to her daughter, brought both hands back behind her neck and unclasped her necklace before bringing it to her daughters. "Stay here, love. Jipsy!"

Jipsy appeared a few seconds after her name was sharply hollered, "yes, misses?"

"You stay in here with Kagome, no matter what, you protect her! Shield her from the Ministry, and protect her so long as she lives, swear it!"

"...yes misses, always misses!" Jipsy cried out, "Jipsy will protect the young miss and keep her safe! She swears it!"

Bellatrix and Rodolphus gave Kagome a final hug before the two apparated out to the front of their house to meet their guests. In the early morning, on Christmas Day, Kagome cried out for her mother and father with a broken heart as she clenched the bird skull pendant tightly. She curled up in Jipsy's arms as she listened to her mother cackle from outside while the Auror's surrounded her parents. Jipsy rubbed circles on the little girls back as she performed a shield charm on the room until all was said and done.

She would protect Kagome...no matter what, she would.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three of Miracle, hope everyone is having a good day or a great night, drop me a review and tell me what you think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**December 25**__**th**__**, 1985**_

_Christmas lights twinkled in the living room as a young Kagome Druella Lestrange walked cautiously down the stairs. It had been hours since her mother and father had been taken away by Aurors. Hours, until Jipsy had finally let the shield on her room fall. The house-elf padded behind Kagome as she let the girl wander around._

_Large eyes stared sadly at the girl, watching her walk towards the perfectly wrapped presents before she slowly sank to her knees in front of one of the boxes. "Misses?"_

"_Jipsy...can I open them? Mummy and Daddy said I should wait till they were here to open them, but..."_

_Jipsy walked over to her young mistress and kneeled beside her. "They shall be the last gifts that misses gets from her parents for a long time; misses should open them. Would the young misses like to be alone?"_

"_Yes, please..."_

_**POP**_

Nearly an hour had passed since Jipsy had left her by herself. Kagome was leaning back against the wall by the tree. In a pile beside her were dance outfits and a pair of ballet shoes. Books and a locket. The locket had a picture of her mother and father on one side, and all three of them on the other side. She held it carefully in her hand but didn't put it on. She didn't want to choose between the one she wore and the one she held. One more present was under the tree, and she hadn't decided if she wanted to open it yet. It was small, about as big as the palm of her hand. Finally, she pushed away from the wall and pulled herself across the floor to the last gift. Giving the silver ribbon a careful pull, it fell away with specks of glitter falling to the floor; her small fingers tore at the paper slowly. She pulled the lid from the small white box; another chain lay atop a soft tiny satin white pillow, with a thick and sturdy key attached to the end. As she lifted the key out of the box, tears burned in her eyes as she came to a slow and painful realization. _"...I really, really hate Christmas..."_

**-x-x-x-**

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 1986**_

Kagome looked at the clothes in her closet; they were light-colored, nothing like the darker clothes she'd gotten used to at home. Light blue, _pink_, her mother would probably throw a fit if she saw these dresses. "Aunt Cissy, um..."

Lucius smirked, "Cissy, dear...this is too much of a change for her. I've never seen your sister dress Kagome in such attire."

Kagome shook her head, "mum preferred darker colors." She stepped away from the closet, turning away from it, she sat down on her new bed. The room was large, like hers back at..._home_, just as elegant, but still a bit, light.

"I'm sorry dear, should you prefer it if we send Jipsy to grab some of your clothes from home?"

"...well, I need to get my dance clothes too..."

"Dance?" Lucius stared openly, shocked at what he'd just heard, "Bella had you in dance classes?"

"Ballet..." she bowed her head, she hadn't told anyone yet, but she'd stopped practicing after her mom and dad were taken. She felt sick every time she tried to do her stretches. If she decided to do a pirouette, her heart would ache ever so painfully in her chest, and she usually ended up crying.

"That's...unlike my sister..." Narcissa Malfoy frowned, "Kagome, who teaches you?"

"A muggle dancer, mum paid for all my classes already. My teacher is the best in Ballet and, con-tem-porary." She sounded the word out to make sure she said it right, having practiced before when she'd heard of it.

"**A muggle?!"**

Kagome blanched, sliding off her bed and nodding as she did. Her hand moved to the bird skull around her neck, nervously she fiddled with it. "Mum and daddy hate Muggleborns, and Half-Bloods, and Blood Traitors all!" She nodded to herself, "they are disgusting...but...I wanted to dance, and mum said, if this one thing were what would make me happy, she'd make sure I had it. So, she and daddy looked for the best dancer and found her. Am I still allowed to dance?"

Narcissa glanced uncertainly at Lucius, who looked like he wanted to say something. He turned away, facing the doorway with a hand over his mouth as he carefully considered his next words.

Lucius sighed, he glanced back at Kagome, greyish blue eyes took her in. Her bowed head, her fidgeting fingers, her wild black hair that was falling into her eyes. Lucius dropped his hand on his wife's shoulder before he stepped past her and up to Kagome. He knelt before her, placing the snakehead of his cane beneath her chin and lifted it. Meeting Kagome's eyes for the first time since they brought her to their home. "...Kagome, if you want to dance, I won't take that from you. Whatever you need, don't hesitate to ask us. We are your family too, don't forget that."

Narcissa watched as Kagome threw her arms around her husbands' shoulders; his cane was knocked out of his hand in that single motion. Leaning down, she picked it up as he stood with the small girl in his arms. She couldn't imagine how her sister had been raising the girl but watching her hide her face in her husband's hair...it broke her heart, listening to the girl cry. "I am going to go and check on Draco," she said softly, excusing herself from the room as she left her husband to console the heartbroken child.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the fourth chapter; it's been written for a while naturally. I wonder how many chapters I'll have written by the time you guys get to read this; hoarding has never been my strong point. Anyways, I hope you like the story thus far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**April 15**__**th**__**, 1987**_

"Let go!"

"Why should I!? All you do is dance; you never do much of anything else!"

"What would you have me do then!"

"Draco, Kagome!" Narcissa came upstairs to see her son standing on her nieces' bed, holding a pair of ballet shoes above his head and out of Kagome's reach. "What is going on!? Draco, return her shoes!"

Draco frowned and lowered his hand so that Kagome could take her shoes back. "Mum, can't you tell her to come play with me?" He jumped off the bed and ran to his mother. Taking hold of the skirt of her gown, he stared up pleadingly at her as she looked between him and Kagome.

Kagome held her shoes to her chest, looking at Draco, she looked close to tears.

"Kagome, dear..." Narcissa knelt before her son and held a hand for Kagome to come to her, smiling when she ran into her arm. The small girl rested her head on her shoulder, and Draco watched her curiously as he leaned into her other arm. "Kagome...Draco's not completely wrong. I think getting some sun would do you good."

Kagome shook her head in her Aunts hair.

"No, no, don't argue...for the rest of the day, you aren't allowed afoot in this bedroom until it's time to get ready for dinner. Am I understood?"

Draco grinned, "change! I'll take you to fly on the new brooms dad got us!"

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice hardened, "you will not force her to do anything she truly doesn't wish to do. I want you to keep her safe. Do you hear me, love?"

"Yes, mum!"

"Then go, off with you. I'll send Kagome downstairs once she's ready."

Kagome watched Draco leave, and a feeling of betrayal hit her hard as she realized that she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do, despite what her Aunt had _just_ said. As the door shut, she let her guide her to the dresser and watched her pull out a pair of short trousers and a cotton blouse. She grabbed a pair of boots and smiled. "You will be fine, Kagome. Trust in me; this will do you great good."

"You are sure?"

"Of course," she smiled, "a Malfoy is very rarely ever wrong."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the boots on her feet. They were heavier than what she normally wore, by a lot.

"Hurry up!"

Bright blue eyes met greyish steel blue, "where are we going?"

"Flying! Dad bought practice brooms, the newest models!" He pulled her out towards the edge of the garden, dragging her out to where were two children sized brooms lay on the ground waiting for them. "I'm going to be on the Quidditch team when I go to Durmstrang!"

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah!" He handed her one of the brooms before he picked up the other and straddled it, carefully pushing off the ground, he wobbled a bit before leveling out and laughing, "look! Look, it's not so hard at all!"

Wide-eyed, Kagome watched as he raised off the ground by two feet, "...wow...I...I wanna try!" She smiled, carefully straddling her broom, she pushed off the ground but only hopped. "...why doesn't it work?"

"...well, you have to concentrate, focus on flying, taking off into the air."

She did as she was told, it couldn't be that hard; after all, she could do _perfect_ pirouettes, six times in a row! If she could do that, then surely flying would be easy, right? "Ah...I- I got it!" She struggled in the air; Draco was right beside her as she got a foot up in the air. He placed a hand on her broomstick to help her steady it. "Like this, right?"

"Yeah, you got it! Just go slow, I fell the first time I tried, so be careful."

"Does it hurt to fall?"

He looked at her, thoughtfully, "don't you fall when you dance?"

'_That hurts...'_ she thought about when she'd step wrong in the middle of a Fouetté and would end up sprawled painfully across the floor. She'd even seen girls twist or sprain their ankles making a move. "I do, sometimes...does it feel like that?"

"I don't know, but I know it can hurt a lot if you are really, reeeeeally high up!" He pointed above them as if to demonstrate just how high. "Dad says...sometimes falling helps keep us on the broom!"

"But...I don't wanna fall."

He laughed, "then don't let go!" He removed his hand and took off on his broom.

She watched him for a few moments before she focused on trying to move forward, and once Kagome got the feel of it, she was moving. She was moving! Her hair was being lifted around her face, wild and unruly black curls and waves were tickling her cheeks and neck as she tried to catch up with Draco. Perhaps, she should have covered how to stop before she learned how to start.

**-x-x-x-**

Narcissa made sure Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her bed as she covered her up to her chin, then quietly left the room. Walking a bit down the hall, she saw her son peering around the corner of his bedroom doorframe. "What are you doing, love?"

He fidgeted in the doorway for a moment before stepping up to his mother, "is she gonna be okay, mum?"

Narcissa nodded, leaning forward a bit to look into her son's blurry tear-filled eyes. "Yes," she whipped her son's tears away, he'd been so scared for Kagome, and so worried that he'd be punished because she got hurt. "She's asleep now, her wrist is broken though...and the doctor says it'll take about four hours for the bone to mend itself completely. So, we should be gentle with her until she's back to normal."

"...sorry, mum."

"Hm?" She smiled, "Kagome told me that she had a lot of fun flying with you and asked if she was still allowed to fly again."

"Can she mum? You know, once her wrist is okay?"

"I don't see why not. Bones can be mended, but be careful. Worse injuries can come from falling from too great a height."

"Yes, mum!"

She gave a final nod and ushered him off to shower and ready himself for dinner. Enough excitement had happened today, and she'd prefer the house to be in order once her husband returned home. Though, despite her niece's injury, she couldn't contain a small smile that stayed on her lips as she thought of how the two had gotten along so well. This had certainly gone better than she'd hoped, even if it had a rough ending.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five, I hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 1988**_

On this day, Draco and Kagome found themselves racing on their Nimbus 1700's, gifts from Draco's father once they'd outgrown their learner brooms. Flying over top a tree and swirling back around, they tried to outrace the other but were mostly neck and neck. "Oh, Draco, look! Your father's home early!"

"Ah!" he flew down and quickly landed before taking off in a run towards the front of the Malfoy Manor. Kagome would follow, of course. Though, unlike him, she chose to stay on her broom and beat him to his father by a good couple of minutes.

"Uncle Lucius!" Kagome called out, landing just in front of the front door where she walked the rest of the way to her Uncle. "Good afternoon, Uncle Lucius." She curtsied gracefully and smiled when he placed a warm hand on her head. Her eyes took in the long box he was holding carefully under his arm. A white ribbon wrapped into a bow around its middle.

"Good afternoon to you too, Kagome. Draco?" He turned his head to see his son finally standing beside him. "I see the two of you have been out flying, make any progress since I last watched the two of you?"

Draco frowned, "considering you haven't watched us in about five months; I'd have to say 'yes.'"

"That tone...what is it?"

Blushing, Draco quickly shook his head and apologized, "um, why are you home so early?"

"Ah, days like this...are always best spent with someone you care for. You and Kagome will be-"

"Spending the day with Severus?"

Lucius raised a brow at Kagome, who rolled her eyes, "what makes you say that?"

"It's Valentine's day, you sent us off with Severus last year and the year before that, not that I'm complaining. Severus doesn't get all mushy and gross," she crossed placed the broom across her shoulders with both arms hanging over the shaft of the broom. "Last year was so..." she shivered, "...waking up to weird-looking roses..."

"Weird looking words?!" He laughed, "those were Juliet Roses, a dozen of which costs thirty-one million galleons..."

Kagome's eyes widened, her broom hit the ground, the silence was louder in the shock of her Uncles words. "You...spent thirty-one million galleons on a dozen roses?!" Her legs felt like noodles as she tried to step away from the two Malfoy's, but only managed to stumble a bit.

"That would be incorrect," Lucius fixed the cuffs of his sleeves before he stared down his nose at her, "I bought her thirty-six Juliet Roses..."

"Why, thirty-six?"

"...the flowers you choose are just as important as the number you give..." he said, walking towards the door as he spoke. "On our first Valentine's day, I gave her one single rose, which symbolized love at first sight. It was the first Valentine's Day we spent as a married couple."

Draco stared curiously at the box in his fathers' arms, listening to him talk in a soft tenor that he knew to be reserved for his mother.

"On our second Valentine's Day together, I gave her two...Juliet Roses...two symbolized _mutual _and _requited_ love. A shared commitment in the future..." He closed his eyes and turned around, sitting down on the front steps of the Malfoy Manor, he watched his son and niece-in-law take a seat on either side of him. "Our third valentine's day, I gave her three roses, one for each word in the phrase "I Love You"..."

"Then, you gave her four roses?"

"No," Lucius chuckled, "I gave her five on our fourth valentine's day, five beautiful Juliet Roses, and the meaning of those five roses..._deep love and admiration for a special someone_...to explain that I love her more than words alone can describe."

"Wow..." Kagome twiddled her thumbs in her lap, "you really love Aunt Cissy, you put so much thought into things like this..."

"What about the rest of them?" Draco asked curiously, having never heard these details from his father before.

"The fifth Valentine's Day that we shared, I gave her six roses, they told her how much I always wanted to be hers. On our sixth, I gave her seven...when you feel a love for someone, and it cannot be contained, seven roses tell just how smitten you are with them, how...you can't stop thinking about them. It lets them know that there is no doubting your feelings. Our seventh Valentine's Day, we spent it with Draco..."

"Me?"

"Your mother was about five or six months along at the time. I gave her nine Juliet Roses, the meaning of which, told her that I wanted to be with her forever...that my lover for her was, is, eternal. I included a single Everlasting Charmed Daisy, for the innocence, a purity that was the bundle of joy she carried. She has it to this very day. Come to our eighth Valentines together, and I brought her ten beautiful Juliet roses, the perfect ten...for someone who is more beautiful to me than anything else in the world."

"Dad...you are kind of a hopeless romantic, you realize that?"

Lucius smirked, "only with your mother. I do not privilege the world outside my home to the romanticisms of my love life."

"Keep going!" Kagome said, hushing Draco up before he could add anything to his father's comment.

"On our ninth Valentine's Day...I bought a dozen, Juliet Roses. A dozen...to tell her of my limitless love, infinite...cosmic...eternal. Then, I bought her thirteen roses on our tenth Valentine's Day together. This one was quite different, as thirteen roses, rather than the infinite love of twelve...thirteen suggests the classic idea of an eternal friendship, and never dying trust. By our eleventh Valentine's day, I presented her with seventeen Juliet roses, _Love Never Changing_, and on our Twelfth Valentine's Day, I gave her a bouquet of twenty-one Juliet Roses. I'm dedicated to you, and only you, that she will know where my heart always is..."

"Uncle Lucius, does Aunt Cissy know the meanings behind all of your flowers?"

He smiled, "when I present the flowers to her, I make sure to tell her clearly, so she knows..."

Draco grinned, "on your thirteenth Valentine's day?"

"Twenty-four Juliet Roses, to let her know…I belonged to her."

"And on your fourteenth?" Kagome asked, her eyes curiously lingered on the box he still held.

"As I told you, last year I bought her thirty-six Juliet Roses...the meaning of which..._I'm head over heels for you_...and she knows I'd do anything for her."

"So... can we watch you give her those?" Kagome asked, her eyes were lit up at the prospect of seeing something so romantic play out in front of her. "We will stay out of the way, please!?"

"Hm...I suppose," he sighed, "I was going to wait till Severus came to pick you two up, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you watch." He stood up and turned, the doors opening on their own to his magical signature.

Both Draco and Kagome watched as he waved them up the stairs and out of sight. Quickly, running, they hid so that they could see into the foyer and yet still wouldn't be seen by Narcissa. As she was called into the foyer, Malfoy fixed himself subtly and smiled charmingly as his wife walked up to him, moving into an open arm and kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

"Dear, Severus isn't here yet..." she frowned, eyeing the box as he held it out. She even had the decency to blush as she looked around the house to make sure neither children were watching.

"I perish the thought of waiting, my love."

She smiled softly and gently she pulled at the ribbon, drawing from the long box the lid, her eyes looked ready to water as she took in the familiar roses. "Tell me, Lucius...what love do these represent?"

"Fifty beautiful Juliet Roses, to show that my love for you knows no bounds...this love without barriers, will last forever."

"You never cease to amaze me..." she stared up into his eyes for a moment before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was hers, and she was his, the flowers told her the story of his heart. "I'll have to make room in the garden for these too, won't I?" She asked with a soft titter after pulling away.

"I shall find time to help you, for now...should we retire for some tea while we await Severus for the children?"

"Sounds lovely,"

As the two adults vanished further into the house, Kagome turned away from the foyer. Sitting with her back to the stair rails, she sighed, "...those sure are expensive flowers...and he bought her fifty this year."

Draco smirked, "well, that only means my father's love for my mother is priceless."

She grinned, "you are just as cheesy as your dad! I guess you'll be buying your future wife Juliet Roses all her life too?"

"..." he blanched at the idea of spending that much money on a flower. Even if he were rich, he'd much rather splurge on quidditch equipment and the works. "...um...that's too far away to think about. Let's go fly!" He took off running, and Kagome chased after him, the two ran outside, and she picked her broom up off the ground but, didn't get too far. "..."

"Miss. Lestrange..."

Kagome looked up at the heavily cloaked figure of Severus Snape. Straitening up with her broom in hand, she placed it over one shoulder and cocked her hip as she sighed, "Severus, my name is Kagome. You don't have to call me Miss. Lestrange for like...three or four more years."

"Counting down the days till school starts already, Miss. Lestrange?"

"Kagome, and no...Draco is."

"I see," Severus started towards the Malfoy Manor, and Kagome and Draco followed him inside. They could already tell it was going to be a _long_ day.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter six, and I hope you all enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**February 14**__**th**__**, 1988**_

"Do these cure all poisons, or simply most?"

Severus looked over at the girl in his house; she was holding one of several Bezoar stones he had in a small crate on a shelf. "Most. I dare say; there isn't an antidote in the world that can cure _all _poisons."

"Well, that stinks. What do you do if you get bit by something with no cure?"

"Die?"

Kagome threw the bezoar in her hand at her cousin and watched it hit its mark with absolute precision, drawing a pained yelp before bouncing off his head and landing on the desk in front of Severus. The latter of the two raised his brow and waved his wand at the round stone. She watched the bezoar float back to the crate and sighed. "Severus, can we go out for a bit?"

"Wander the streets? Alone? You'll get lost..." he paused for a moment, "on second thought, go ahead."

Draco cracked a grin, still rubbing his head where the bezoar had hit him. "change of heart?"

"I don't think he likes our company, Draco."

Severus shook his head and waved his hand towards the door. It opened with a soft scuttle across the old wooden floors, "be back before nightfall."

Kagome took off running out the door but stopped before she could descend the three steps that led up to the front door of Severus's place. "Whoa..." her eyes trailed over the sight before her, though she could hardly see much past her own hands. "Foggier yet, and colder! Piercing, searching, biting cold." She quoted loudly, turning back and smirking at Severus, she shook her head, "Scrooge."

"I hardly think I'm anything like Ebenezer Scrooge...not nearly as greedy, and what do you know of Muggle Literature."

"I could ask you the same thing; I, however, happened upon the book while waiting for dance class to start." She looked back outside and sighed, "you know we can't go outside in this fog."

"I'm aware," The door shut with another wave of Severus's hand.

Draco shook his head, turning back to the book he'd been reading before Kagome had thrown a Bezoar stone at him. "How did you end up as my Godfather?"

"Many ill-made choices...now...I'm stuck."

Kagome laughed at the gobsmacked look on Draco's face, running over to Severus, she wrapped an arm around his and grinned when he turned his eyes to her, "why not be my Godfather instead?!"

"My dear Miss. Lestrange, only once in my life have I made the same mistake twice, and I plan not to repeat _that_ mistake."

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder, "you know Severus...you can't really make the same mistake twice...after all, it's only a mistake the first time you make it. The second time makes it a choice."

**-x-x-x-**

Lucius smirked at the exhausted look on his friend's face. "Long day?"

"Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike Valentine's Day?"

"At least once every year, my friend. Sit down, share a drink." Lucius motioned towards the decanter on his desk. He wasn't surprised when Severus took a seat across from him. Two drinks were poured, and he and his Slytherin friend settled into a somber mood.

"See you've gotten quite comfortable having Kagome around."

"Well, under the circumstances, you are right. However, it is Kagome who most had to adjust to change."

Severus sipped the amber liquid, "she's gotten quite close to Draco, quite the devious duo."

"Indeed," Lucius motioned towards the window, from where they sat, Kagome and Draco could be seen flying around, twisting out of one another's reach.

"What are they doing?"

"See the ribbon they've tied to their brooms? They try to steal it from one another..." He shook his head, "the two came up with all sorts of interesting little games to better their technique in the air. It's quite enjoyable watching them try to best one another."

"No scoring system?"

"...not to their knowledge." He pulled a small book out of his pocket and handed it over to Severus.

"You keep track of their wins?" Flipping through the pages, Severus smirked, "how will you ever survive once your source of entertainment has gone off to school?"

"Quidditch, my dear friend. Quidditch, may I?" He motioned for the book in Severus's hand.

Handing it over, Severus watched as Lucius marked a line on a page, turning, he saw Kagome flying in circles around Draco, a red flag held tightly in her hand as she laughed. "Cheeky little thing she is..." he stood up and walked to the window. "I get chills looking at her; she's the spitting image of her mother."

"Don't confuse her for Bellatrix, Severus. She has her moments, but that doesn't make her evil. Tell me this, Severus, do the choices I've made make my son evil?"

"I honestly am the worst person to ask...on what makes one good or evil."

The two sat in silence, enjoying their drinks until well into the night. When Severus finally stood up and excused himself, Lucius cleared away the glasses and made his way upstairs to check on the kids. Turning the doorknob to his son's bedroom, he peered inside to see his son was already out cold. Sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of his fathers' evils and past transgressions. Closing the door softly, he made his way a few rooms down to his niece, and saw the light in her room was still on, filtered out from under her door. He knocked lightly on the door and listened as a soft voice called out to enter. Opening the door, he shook his head when he found Kagome on the ground with a resistance band around her feet, pulling and stretching. "How much longer will you be up?"

"Not much longer, Uncle Lucius. I will go to sleep in ten minutes. I promise."

He nodded, "very well. Sleep well tonight, Kagome." He closed the door behind him and turned in for the rest of the night.

_Years passed, they came, and went, and finally._

"_**Kagome! Kagome, they're here!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter seven, I hope you guys are enjoying this chapter that I've been writing and hoarding for so long~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**July 31**__**st**__**, 1991**_

She was lying on the ground breathless when Draco had yelled upstairs to her. She didn't move, didn't even budge. Her eyes were staring up at the ceiling for a good few moments before she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her room, and her door was thrown open. She rolled over gracefully onto her feet and glared dangerously at Draco, "ever heard of knocking before?"

Rolling his eyes, he tossed her a letter. He grinned as he watched her eyes light up, and she suddenly spun around before falling onto her bed, the letter held high above her in her hands as she looked at the elegant font. "Miss K Lestrange...Second Floor, Fourth Bedroom on the Left, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire England…" she turned and saw Draco leaning against her door, a letter held in his hand. "...oh...they sent you one too. Weren't you supposed to go to Durmstrang?"

"What, you don't want me around?" He laughed, "you love my company!"

Shrugging, she tore open the letter and rolled over onto her stomach. "Well, we've got some shopping to do." She said, barely glancing at the welcome letter as she eyed the supplies list, "what are you looking forward to most?"

"Potions!"

"Suck up,"

"Shut up!" He blushed, crossing his arms as he turned away so she couldn't see his face, "what about you? What are you looking forward to?"

"Well...they don't have dance, so...I guess the next best thing will be Dark Arts."

"_Defense Against _the Dark Arts, you mean."

Kagome grimaced, "yeah...who decided that?"

_**POP**_

"Misses, the Mistress Malfoy has called for misses and the young sir."

"Thanks, Jipsy," Kagome said as she placed her letter and list back in the envelope, it came in. Draco left her room, and Kagome climbed off her bed and followed him. Her bare feet on the cold marble floor had her turning around and quickly grabbing a pair of socks to pull on before she ran downstairs after her cousin.

**-x-x-x-**

"Good, Kagome..." Narcissa waved a hand for her niece to take a seat. Once Kagome was settled beside Draco, she started to speak. "We will be going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies this weekend. I had...Lucius go and speak with your dance instructors, Kagome. To let them know that you would be taking some time off from dancing to attend school overseas."

"I understand, Aunt Narcissa. When do we leave for school?"

"Term starts on September 1st; you should be on the train before it leaves at eleven in the morning."

"So, I still have a month, that's great! I was already cast in the Juniors Ensemble, and Recital is on August twenty-fifth, the last Sunday of the month."

She nodded, "That's quite alright. Draco, I want you to take care of Kagome while the two of you are at school. I know that you will both be Slytherin's, but I would still feel more comfortable knowing that she had someone watching her back."

Kagome spared a sideways glance at her cousin, thinking of all the trouble she could cause, and he would be on the receiving end of her Aunt and Uncles scolding. Of course, she loved her cousin, so she would never do anything that would get him into _too_ much trouble.

"Yes, mother."

"Your godfather will also be joining us for dinner tonight, so be sure to be inside by no later than six to clean up and gather your bearings. That's all I wanted to say..."

Kagome stood and gave an elegant curtsy, reminiscent of the ballet she'd grown up with. Walking with poise, she left the room and started back upstairs to change out of her dancewear.

"Hey, Kagome!"

Stopping on the bottom step, she turned and looked at her cousin, "what is it?"

"Let's go fly for a few hours,"

Poise was out of the picture as her eyes lit up and she took off in a run up the steps.

"You will ruin that young lady,"

"Ruin her, mother?" Draco laughed, "so she likes to get her hands dirty, I personally think she's all the better for it."

Shaking her head, Narcissa sighed as she stood and made to leave the living room. "Just don't be late for dinner."

**-x-x-x-**

"So, what's your Ensemble performing?"

"It's Sleeping Beauty; they were going to start holding auditions for the Nutcracker...but...that's the Christmas Recital, and I won't be able to participate."

"What role did you get for Sleeping Beauty?"

"...Princess Aurora, so I get to sleep during the entire second act of the ballet performance." She placed the brush of the broom down, holding the shaft at eye level as she went on pointe. Her shoes were hardly Ballet shoes, but she was still balanced and poised when she brought her left leg straight up and then down, pirouette, first arabesque, and arabesque penché. The wind danced with her as she moved around her wooden dance partner in a faux Pax De Deux.

"..." Draco stopped walking and watched her dance for a few moments before chuckling, "it looks better when you aren't wearing pants and a sweater. Still, not bad, you should pick up ballroom dancing while you're at it."

Kagome dropped her leg down and scoffed, letting the broom fall away from her; she moved up to Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder and knocked away the broom he was holding before allowing her hand to take its place. "One, two, three, one, two, three, one-" she laughed as she danced around the garden.

"I wasn't saying to dance with me, though...when you had time to learn ballroom, it is beyond me."

"Merlin's beard, how does she do it?" She smiled as Draco dropped his right arm and raised and opened his left hand, allowing her to do an underarm turn before coming back to him. "I wasn't aware that you even knew how to dance."

"Father said that it would be an embarrassment for me not to know how to _conduct_ myself at a gala. I guess all Malfoy's know how to at least waltz. You may never find me in tights and on my toes, but I am well capable of rudimentary spins."

"Maybe I can get you to join me in Contemporary classes."

"I'm okay," Draco frowned, "that's a bit too much crawling on the floor for my taste."

_**POP**_

"Young Master, Dobby was sent to get you and Young Miss Lestrange!"

Kagome and Draco stopped dancing and turned to Dobby, "what's wrong?"

"The young masters are late for dinner."

Draco and Kagome shared a look before they took off running towards the Manor. Kagome turned back and yelled out to Dobby, "could you put the brooms back up?! Thank you!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five of Miracle Child. I think it's funny; I'm honestly just watching ballet movies~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

_**July 30th, 1991**_

Dressed in a light grey, chiffon summer dress, Kagome was wearing a pair of her modern everyday ballet flats that were black. Walking into the dining room, she saw that her Uncle, Aunt, and Severus were all seated. Walking up to Narcissa, she curtsied to her Aunt before taking a seat to her left.

"Where is Draco, Kagome?"

"I'm here, mother."

"You both are late; I'm sure I mentioned to you the time at which we would be eating."

Kagome smiled, "we were dancing,"

The glare Draco sent her would have had her bursting into a fit of laughter if not for the fact that they would be scolded for such childishness. Instead, she took a sip of the water on the table and ignored him altogether.

"That must have been a sight; I do miss holding Gala's, maybe a git together is in order."

"It seems a shame that there is nothing to celebrate, mother," Draco commented, hoping to Merlin that they wouldn't be in for one of his mother's soirees.

Lucius watched his son and wife with amusement heavy in his eyes, "I'm sure your mother could easily come up with something."

"Of course,"

"Severus, are you ready for classes to start?"

"I dare say, I'm never ready for the start of the school term."

Snickering, she shook her head as Lucius snapped his fingers, and food was served not but a second later. Soft chatter and friendly conversation took over as Narcissa and Kagome talked in hush tones about Kagome's dance recital, and Draco subtly invited Severus to join them on the twenty-fifth of August.

**-x-x-x-**

_**July 31st, 1991**_

The next day found Lucius stared after Kagome and Draco as they pulled one another in different directions, causing them to go nowhere. "Draco, your supplies first."

A victory smirk from Kagome had her pulling him along by the sleeve of his button-up shirt. The clasps of the sleeves weren't done up, so she was holding the cuff of one of them as she walked through Diagon Alley and away from the Wizarding Bank. "It makes no sense to even go to the Broomstix shop; we don't get to try out for Quidditch until our second year. See, in big letters. PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS." She rolled her eyes, "it would be nice, though. You and I are already more than capable flyers..."

Lucius smirked, "indeed, but some rules are implemented for the safety of others."

Draco felt a tug at his sleeve and stopped walking, "what do you see?"

Kagome was staring at her list and turned to her Uncle, "can we get an owl or a cat?"

As if Lucius wanted to say no, before he could, his niece was giving him a pleading look with her big blue eyes. Sighing, he waved for her to go and look at The Magical Menageries they'd been about to pass. "The Owls are a bit further down, so if you want to look at what's available there and then look at the owls, we can purchase after you have seen both stores."

"Yes!" Kagome took off with Draco shaking his head at his father.

"What?"

"...mum's gonna kill you."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at the red owl; its teal blue eyes were staring curiously at her, and the blend of purple in its vibrant red feathers had her reaching her hand out to touch the owl when a hand gripped her wrist tightly. She turned her own eyes to the shopkeeper.

"Sorry young miss, this one ain't for sale."

Kagome stared at the hand on her wrist; she wasn't paying much attention to the owl anymore. "Please take your hand off of me, sir."

His eyes widened before he took his hand from her wrist.

Lowering her hand, she turned towards Lucius, who walked in and stared curiously at the two. He nodded at the red owl, "is that the one you wanted?"

Kagome smiled, "if possible,"

"My dear, anything is possible...with enough money." He smirked, "Draco, take Kagome, and the two of you can go ahead to get your robes made."

Draco took Kagome by the hand, and the two left the animal shop. "Don't worry, I'm sure, between the Malfoy bank and whatever Blackmail my father possibly holds on the owner, you'll have that owl."

Kagome smirked, sidestepping a stone as they walked towards Madam Malkins. "Who says I'm worried? Uncle always comes through."

"Of course, he does," opening the door, he stepped aside for Kagome and followed her inside.

"Good evening! Good evening~! Are you both here for your Hogwarts robes?"

"Yes ma'am," Kagome smiled as she looked around at the many robes, hundreds of styles, colors, with sequins, without...floral pattern, spirals, and magical sparks. When the woman ushered her onto a footstool, she climbed up and moved her feet into first position without thinking about it.

"Alright, dearie, up you go!" She called for Draco to move him along. Slipping a long robe overtop both their heads as the door opened and another kid about their age walked in. "Oh, goodness! Another for Hogwarts?"

"Um- yes..."

"Right, over here then. I've got two being fitted as we speak," Madam Malkin ushered him next to Draco and helped him up onto a third footstool before pulling a long robe overtop his head, the same she'd done with Draco and Kagome.

As Madam Malkin returned to Kagome's side, she began to pin the robe, and Kagome took a second to glance to her right, looking the boy over who'd moments ago walked in. He was looking a tad nervous, a bit uncomfortable if she were honest. His hair was untamed, nothing at all like Draco's. Even when Draco didn't have his hair slicked back, it was still neatly brushed and disciplined. Kagome couldn't say the same for her hair. While her curls and waves were perfectly sculpted, they were still wild and unrestrained on the best of days, only ever controlled by a tight twist atop her head when she danced. The sheer mass of volume didn't help either. She tilted her head as she looked over his messed-up glasses, the tape around the center. _'Broken...a muggle-born perhaps?' _She sneered a bit, _'no self-respecting pureblood would be caught dead letting their child walk around with tattered accessories like that. No half-bloods either, for that matter.'_ She turned her eyes up and tried to catch a glimpse of his face better. He was kind of cute, adorable even, in the homely-lost-little-puppy sort of way. She hadn't been listening as Draco had been talking with his nose held up high in the air, she would have rolled her eyes if she hadn't been distracted by, _"Harry Potter..."_ her eyes stared at the scar, a twisted thrill fell over her. _'The-Boy-Who-Lived!'_

Draco looked over at the boy, having been talking non-stop about Quidditch and the such, hadn't bothered to look at the kid beside him until Kagome said _that_ name. His eyes wandered straight to the boy's forehead, and he opened his mouth silently for a moment before turning his eyes to Kagome.

"Well," Kagome chuckled, "I wish mother and father were around to meet you..." she grinned.

"You're done, dearie!" Madam Malkin said as she pulled the robe over Kagome's head. The girl glided gracefully from the stood as Malkin moved on to Draco. She walked to Harry and held a hand to him, "Kagome Lestrange, it _is_ a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter."

"Um, yeah, the pleasure is mine." He took her hand, shaking it with uncertainty.

As she looked closer at him, she became mesmerized by his green eyes. They were stunning, a sort of _emerald _green. Nothing of the likes that she'd seen before. She released his hand, "this is Draco Malfoy, my cousin. Who are you out shopping with?"

"Oh, I came with Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts."

Kagome nodded, her eyes turned to Draco, who looked as if he was going to say something, "could we interest you in joining us? Hagrid, of course, can come along as well."

Draco's eyes, oh how they widened in ill horror. He quickly turned his head away so as not to be evident in his distaste at Kagome's suggestion.

"A-are you sure? It's only; I don't know much about, well, magic in general. The school, this place, any of it."

"None?!" Draco turned in shock, "you are the Hero of the Wizarding World, and you know nothing of it?! Who raised you?"

"M-my, Aunt, and Uncle."

"Same here, my Aunt and Uncle raised me, but I'm assuming that yours were neither a witch nor wizard?"

He shook his head as if the very idea was terrifying. "No, the Dursleys hate anything..._abnormal_. For instance, when they would cut my hair, I didn't like it, I'd go to sleep, and when I would wake up the next morning, my hair would be back the way it was before they cut it. That usually got me grounded for a couple of weeks. It didn't matter if I couldn't explain what happened, they didn't care. It was strange, not normal, so I was, _punished_."

"What old fool thought it best to leave the Wizarding Worlds hero in the incapable hands of Muggles." Kagome scoffed, "you are a Wizard, Harry...you belong with your kind." She tilted her head, "join Draco and me; we can talk a bit more and get to know one another a bit better. We are all first years; it would do us all some good to make new friends."

Harry grinned at that, "I could certainly use a friend or two."

Madam Malkin chuckled, "one more down, one more to go!"

"Ah, thank you, Madam!" Draco jumped off the stool, tired of holding his arms out. He pulled the robe off and handed it over to the woman. "Is that the...groundskeeper?" Draco asked, forcing his tone to remain neutral as he looked at the _giant_ man out in front of Madam Malkins.

"Yeah! Yeah, that's him!" Harry grinned.

"Oh, and that's Draco's father, my Uncle, I'll be right back. Draco, you stay and keep Harry company!" Kagome ran outside and took Lucius by the hand, "Uncle Lucius! Can Harry join us?" Her eyes were twinkling brightly and with an undertone of mischievousness, "oh please~!"

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry _Potter_, you've heard of him?"

His eyes widened a bit, "why, I'm sure that would be a wonderful idea."

"Ah, Malfoy, you'll not be tryin' no funny business with Harry Potter!"

Kagome could have screamed, turning around, her eyes big and blue, teary in the face as she looked on with worry. "I'm sorry...I know you are with him today, but he hasn't made friends yet. I'm a first-year too, and I just thought, I just..." she bowed her head low, thinking about Christmas, and her mother and father had genuine tears burning her eyes and falling down her cheeks. It was all she needed as Hagrid balked and stepped away from her in worry. He muttered hasty apologies as Lucius leveled Hagrid with a cold and calculated glare, a hand protectively placed on Kagome as he pulled her into his expensive cloak.

"Perhaps an arrangement can be made, Hagrid. Where is the boy staying?"

"...he's staying with his family, aunt, and uncle."

"Oh, Uncle Lucius! They're terrible; they punish Harry for ridiculous things, might he, perhaps, stay with us?"

"Absolutely not!"

Lucius raised a brow, the idea of being told what he could and couldn't do was laughable, "I will speak about it with the boys' _guardians_. After all, I hardly think it's the _groundkeeper's _place to be deciding such things. Kagome," is he inside?

"Yes, sir,"

He nodded, "Then let us go speak with him. Once I have more information, I will go and speak to his _family_."

Kagome smiled as she took the cage of her new familiar in hand and followed her Uncle back inside.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter nine~ I know, I have changed things a bit much, but, well, I can't just write the same story over and over, now can I!? Hope you like it, let me know what you think, and I'll update again soon~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**_July 31th, 1991_**

Kagome was leaning forward as she looked over the counter at the wands behind Olivander. "There must be something among this collection of woodwork. Surely so,"

"I've never failed to procure a wand for a customer, my dear. There is most certainly a wand t― oh, you know, perhaps _that_ one."

Kagome glanced back at her Uncle, who gave a slight eye-roll before she turned her attention back to the wandmaker. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, had tried nearly all the wands in his shop, or so it had seemed. Watching as he seemed to deflate a bit, she nudged him and grinned. "Olivander says he's never failed to find a wand for a customer, Harry. Don't worry, and just relax."

"Right."

Draco pulled at some of the wands curiously only for his father's cane to settle carefully on his shoulder by the fangs.

"Don't mess with anything unless it's handed directly to you, Draco."

Her cousin placed the long box down as Olivander stepped back into the building, Hagrid leaned forward a bit to see the box and the wand, curious as to why Olivander was taking his time in handing it over. He seemed, well, _hesitant_. Finally handing it over, she watched as sparks of red and silver shot magically from the wand and smiled at the excitement in Harry's eyes. "Nice! There ya go, Harry!"

He smiled as he looked over towards her before he looked back at his wand.

Olivander smiled before shaking his head with a heavy sigh, "curious, Mr. Potter. Curious indeed."

"What is?"

"...I can recall every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. _Every_ wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in that wand, gave another feather, just _one_ other." He emphasized, "it is curious that _you_ should be destined for this wand...when it's brother gave you _that_ scar."

Kagome's eyes widened; her eyes turned to meet Lucius, but he was too distracted by Olivander to pay her much attention. His hand was tightening its grip on his cane as he also listened.

"And who owned that wand?"

"We do not speak his name," he glanced past Harry, and he looked at both Lucius and Hagrid.

'_I wonder what's going on in this old man's head. He must have some idea of who Uncle Lucius is, what's he thinking.'_

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why." Olivander returned his gaze to Harry, "but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes, but great."

Kagome watched the older man and Harry lock eyes, and the heavy silence between the two turned unbearable. "Enough of that, what the wand? I get phoenix core, but the wood?"

"Ah, an interesting combination, my dear!" He smiled excitably at Kagome as his attention turned away from the Dark Lord. "Eleven-inch Holly and Phoenix Feather Core. What do you know of wands and their making? Anything?"

She shook her head, "I only know that some cores and woods are harder to come by than others."

He nodded, "nothing wrong with that. A bit of information then, for your young mind. Nice and supple, this wand. Wands made from Holly wood tend to pair up with those who need help overcoming anger and impetuosity. They also are known to choose owners that are engaged in, shall we say, dangerous and, at times, spiritual quests? As for your core," he redirected his attention to Harry, who looked a bit taken aback at the idea that he might be on some dangerous quest, "the Phoenix feather is a core that learns the most varied of magics and is the hardest to pair. You have quite the wand, Mr. Potter, treat it well." He cleared his throat and turned to Draco, "now, shall we, young Mr. Malfoy? You've been ever so patient, despite your obvious curiosity, my boy."

Draco grinned and moved forward.

It didn't take long for Draco to get a wand, he went through three failed attempts before a handsome and cleanly polished ten-inch long, Hawthorn and unicorn tail hair core, made it into his perfectly manicured hand.

"Another lesson, my dear?" Olivander asked as Kagome stepped closer to listen. "Reasonably springy, Hawthorn is particularly suited towards _healing_ magic, though they are quite adept at curses. These wands are most often found in the hands of wizards and witches with a conflicted nature. Those who suffer periods of turmoil, distress, and is not easily mastered. They are, however, when talent is proven, loyal to their owner. Unicorn tail hair produces the most consistent sort of magic and bonds _strongly_ with its first user. Again," he turned to Draco, "treat it well."

Lucius cleared his throat, and Olivander chuckled, "in a hurry, Mr. Malfoy." He patted Kagome on the shoulder before walking back to his counter and looking around his shop. "Your wand arm is your right, my dear?"

She nodded as she lifted her right arm. "Yes, sir,"

"I never once thought I'd have the _pleasure_ of gifting another wand to a Lestrange." He murmured more to himself as he perused his collection, pulling a long box free after a moment and turning to face Kagome. "Kagome Lestrange...that is your name, yes?"

She smiled, "that's right."

"You have your fathers' curious blue eyes, my dear, and your mother's untamable black locks. Shall we only pray that you don't share their poor choices."

A loud scoff came from Hagrid, and her eyes darted back to the man/giant. Kagome brought a hand to a lock of her hair, feeling the curious eyes of Harry on her, she smiled confidently at the man as she took the wand in hand and waved it just past his head. The wand was certainly not a match for her as the wands behind him shot forward and clattered loudly behind him. "My choices, whether they are poor or not, will be mine and mine alone." She set the wand down and sighed, "this one doesn't seem to be a good fit."

Draco chuckled from behind her as he played around with his wand. The wide eyes of Olivander made the moment all the funnier, but he wouldn't push his luck. Harry wasn't aware of their parent's atrocious crimes, and neither did they plan to tell him until they were sure he could be trusted not to turn his back on them. It would take time, but time was something that they had plenty.

_Ten-Inch, Redwood, Dragon Heartstring. _Lashed out dangerously in her hand, causing her to drop it onto the counter almost as soon as she'd taken it in hand. "No, no, I don't think so."

_Twelve-Inch, Cherry, Unicorn Hair._ Dauntingly, the repaired vase beside her hummed threateningly before exploding when she waved the wand at it. "Ah! Not this one either, my dear."

She watched him pull the wand from her grasp and lay it back in the box before taking a calming breath and returning to the collection of boxes. _Eight-Inch, Larch, Unicorn Hair. _Nothing. It didn't even hum. Nothing blew up, but it certainly didn't accept her.

_Ivy, Mahogany, Holly, English Oak, Elm, Yew, Sycamore, Willow, Fir, Ebony, Poplar, and Walnut_, _Dragon Heartstring, Unicorn Hair, Veela Hair, Dittany Stalk, nine-inch, ten, eleven and twelve-inch, nothing..._

Kagome sighed.

"Hm, difficult, very difficult. A challenge you might be, but we will find you a wand yet. I just wonder if it'll be in my shop."

Lucius frowned, "where would you suggest that she get her wand?"

"I merely think the core her magic is searching for might be one I don't carry. I―oh, no, wait, there is one. Only one. This is not an Olivander wand, mind you!" He yelled over his shoulder as he wandered to the furthest part of his shop. "A friend of mine from overseas...Shikoba Wolfe is an American Wizard who was one of four wandmakers in North America. He crossed over to the Greater United Kingdom to further his research on wandwork and woodcarving. Cores and their properties. While here..." he coughed as a layer of dust flared around him as he pulled a long burgundy box from the highest shelf furthest from the counter. "...he gifted me with one of his creations. A powerful wand, and a _picky_ wand. He had held onto it for nearly fifty years before realizing that the witch or wizard it was searching for wouldn't be one that came floating into his shop. So," he placed the dust-covered box down before Kagome and smiled eagerly. "Here we are, my dear. Ten and a quarter-inch, Ebony..."

"...what's the core?" She asked, her hand pausing above the box as she looked up at Olivander.

"Thunderbird tail feather."

Lucius stepped forward and nudged Kagome to open the box as she seemed to stall.

"Is it okay to be selling this wand if it―"

"If I manage to sell this wand to a witch or wizard, I will be too happy to mail the proceedings to Shikoba." He smiled. "Every wand needs an Owner, and my dear...this one needed a little help finding hers. Shall we try?"

She opened the box carefully, and the weightless silver fabric drifted up with the lid before lightly falling to the side of the box as she let her fingers trail over the intricately carved Ebony wood. Lifting it into her hand, it didn't take but a second before the wand glowed a light pink. She waved the wand towards Draco, who flinched back before a gust of silvery wind spiraled around him and played with his robe's before settling. She smiled and turned to Olivander, who seemed as happy as she was. "So, it chose me?"

"It did, indeed, Miss. Lestrange. It did, indeed. This is a potent wand, and I don't say this lightly. Ebony wands are highly suited to all manner of combative magic. Dueling, my dear, is this wands specialty. Though it is quite talented in Transfiguration as well, I am sure you will excel splendidly in both. Happiest in the hands of someone with the courage to be themselves, Ebony will frequently choose non-conformists. Those who are highly individual or comfortable with the status of being an outsider. In my experience, the ebony wand's perfect match is someone who will hold fast to their beliefs, no matter what the external pressure. Someone who will not be swayed lightly from their purpose." The look he gave her seemed almost as if it were a warning, or reprimanding...no, maybe not. It was like, unrequested guidance. "As for your core, the Thunderbird tale feather is Shikoba's specialty, a powerful core that is of the most difficult to master. It is particularly prized by Transfigurers and, special only to this core, can sense danger and cast curses on its own if it means protecting its owner."

Kagome glanced down at her new _wand_. "Like its alive?"

"Every wand has a personality, my dear child. Do not be fooled into thinking that you control the wand. Wands can, if they feel abused, mistreated or misused, turn their back on you. Loyalty is a double-edged wand. I say it often, child, but I'll repeat it. Treat it well..."

Clearing his throat, Lucius reached into his pocket, "we've lingered long enough, I think. Shall we pay and be off?" Spoken with a soft tone of inquiry, though underlined in finality. He placed a bag of Galleons on the counter and held his hand out to sop Harry, "a gift. I do believe I heard mention of it being your birthday?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "yes, sir, th-thank you."

Lucius shook his head and turned to Hagrid, "Was there anything else he required?"

Hagrid gruffly shook his head, "Nah, he's got all his supplies with him, he has. Made sure of it m'self, I did!"

"I'm sure. Then," he turned to Kagome and Draco, "the two of you wished to look at the brooms, I will meet both of you there once I've seen to Harry's _caretakers_. Shall we, Harry?"

Kagome took her new Owl in hand and waved goodbye to Harry and her Uncle before Draco finally managed to drag her off towards the brooms. "Why does it matter if they have a new broom, Draco? We can't very well take one to school."

Draco grinned, pulling from his robe a bag of galleons before moving quickly out of Kagome's reach when she made to grab them. "Hey, hey! I asked mum for some galleons for spare in case you and I saw something, not on our list that we really wanted. Well," he eyed the broom, "I really want a Nimbus 2000. What's say you?"

She eyed him cautiously, his sparkling silvery eyes had her smirking, "I say we might need to get a few more galleons." She pointed her thumb at a price under the broom. "Let's go pay mum's vault a visit!"

The two raced through the crowd in a run, making their way towards the bank with Kagome leading Draco.

**-x-x-x-**

Lucius felt his lip curl as Hagrid explained that they'd need to take the Muggle _express_ to get to Scotland. "No, I think not. Apparating will do fine. Come here, Harry." He held his hand out and nodded when harry took it, "side along will be our best option. Don't let go," he turned his eyes to Hagrid. "Will you be _joining_ us, legally or illegally?"

Hagrid bristled and glowered silently before placing his hand on Lucius's shoulder. The man vanished with a _pop,_ and the three appeared in Scotland in an alleyway nearest the station.

"Whoa..." Harry murmured through the unease of his stomach, lurching.

"Don't move too much. You aren't quite yet accustomed to Apparating, and I imagine it's left you feeling quite unsettled. Where is his home?"

"Rough twenty er so I'd say if we take the bus―"

"I will not!" Lucius was regretting bringing the half-giant along. His ill-placed ideas were enough to make him want to fire several unforgivable curses. The very idea of _him_, a Malfoy, setting foot on that disgusting Night Bus, "No, no, absolutely not. Harry, do you think you can handle another side along?"

"Harry is too young, he is, t' be getting pull'd through li' that!"

"I'm fine, really, I am." Harry grinned, "I'll be okay, Hagrid." He was excited about disappearing and reappearing again, like earlier. "Do you need an address or..."

"The nearest landmark to your muggle housing."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the Goblin that was giving her a hard time, the fact that she had Bellatrix Lestrange's key, she couldn't possibly be her daughter. Draco stepped up and argued with them, but they were both kids. It was one of the elder goblins that told the one that had been fighting them tooth and nail, to take her to the vault as she was _undoubtedly_ Bellatrix's daughter.

"You must really look like Aunt Bella, Kagome. That old Goblin gave you one look and pushed them on to let us through."

Kagome shrugged, "I guess I do. I hear it a lot from Aunt Cissy."

Watching the Goblin lift its clankers and shake them loudly, she watched as, from the shadows, a dragon suddenly woke and slithered swiftly and fearfully away from her parents' vault. This was the first she'd been to it. She had never needed to come here, as her Aunt and Uncle always cared for her financially. That there was a _dragon_ guarding the vault...she shivered and looked at Draco. "Touch nothing. It's no secret that my mother and father were the most loyal among the Dark Lords followers; I'd not be surprised to find this vault filled with dangerous and cursed artifacts. Um..." she moved a bit closer to the Goblin, "can you tell if something is cursed?"

The Goblin scoffed, "of course I can. Do not underestimate my kins magic!"

She nodded and fell back beside Draco as the Goblin stopped before the massive vault door and pressed his palm fully against the door. Still shaking the clankers as it opened. "The Nimbus is three hundred Galleons…I don't want to count three hundred..."

The nameless Goblin stepped forward and pointed to a bag. "based on size, roughly two hundred and fifty are in those there."

"Then grab one of those Draco, I'll grab this one, and we can grab a small bag, that should be―" she paused, and her eyes took in a sword that was lingering in the furthest depths of the neatly put together vault. "...strangely medieval, a sword. It seems rather pointless to have when one carries a wand."

"The boy can't touch anything in here."

Kagome frowned, "Draco can't?" She turned around and cocked her hip a bit in annoyance. "what should I do then? I need exactly six hundred galleons."

"...tch, I can apply a weightless charm, and you can carry them out, but he can't touch anything _inside_ the vault. The vault is heavily charmed with security hexes and spells of a great many different types." He waved her forward to grab some bags, ignoring her as she complained. "Only Mrs. Lestrange or one with her blood can touch the artifacts within her vault."

**-x-x-x-**

"What a tacky neighborhood. Muggles have no elegance whatsoever." He stepped up along the concrete sidewalk and followed Harry. "Matching transportation, matching residences, lawns all perfectly manicured and tackily colored homes." He paused beside Harry and turned to face Hagrid, who was still upset about Harry possibly going with the Malfoys. "Come, man! Will you dawdle and waste my time further?" He turned away from Hagrid, who muttered an insult that went ignored and knocked his cane heavily on the door. Refusing to touch it as he set the cane down in front of him and watched the door open.

The stout, bulbous form of a well-spoiled and ill-kept child opened the door. "Who are you?!"

Rude, very rude. Lucius narrowed his eyes on the boy and smirked as he shrunk back from the door fearfully. "I've come to speak to your parents, boy. Perhaps you should inform them that they've guests waiting for them in the sitting room."

Harry watched as Dudley scurried away from Lucius faster than he'd ever seen his cousin run. Guiding both Lucius and Hagrid inside to the Living room, it didn't take long for his Aunt and Uncle to come in yelling obscenities and curses after hearing that the _Giant _and _Harry _were back with _another_ freak. Though, both stopped speaking when they got one look at the Aristocratic Lucius Malfoy that stood unimpressed in the middle of their living room. "Harry, where did you sleep."

Harry blushed and walked past him into the hallway before opening a door that was connected to the stairway. "The cupboard, but don't tell Kagome and Draco, please."

Tightening his grip once more on the head of the snake, he inhaled, seething, he glared down at the Muggles. "How could Albus think it wise to leave such an important part of our society with such cruel muggles. If witch burnings were still a thing, these two would certainly be at the forefront of the mobs." He calmed himself and sighed, taking a seat and motioning for the two silent adults to sit down across from him.

"N-no, you'll get out! Get out now!" Vernon finally spoke once he shook himself free of his surprise.

"You couldn't possibly think I'm to leave without speaking to you, not after I've come all this way. Now, _sit...down_." There was a cold, cruel threat underlined in his sudden drop in volume as Vernon and Petunia slowly sank into the couch across from Lucius. Hagrid, in all his hatred of the Malfoy Monarch, reveled silently beside Harry as they watched the two Muggles quake in fear.

"What do you want?" Petunia tried this time; arm wrapped nervously around Vernon's as she glared in disgust at the man across from them. His unmistakably attractive appearance was lost to her. Too much a freak, she wouldn't be fooled by his looks! Not a bit, she wouldn't. Not like her parents had been. Not like her sister.

"I am extending an invitation to Harry on behalf of my son and niece to come stay with us until school starts. He would go with us on September first to the Hogwarts Express and travel there together with my niece and son. That he is in your care, I thought it best to seek your permission."

"Y-you are asking to take him off our hands?"

Lucius took in the way she worded that and wondered if harry would hold it against him if he _accidentally_ fired the killing curse once or twice. "For tonight and the Holidays, yes."

"Do it," she waved the man off, "take him, keep him! I don't care, just never come back again. All of you, all of your kind, freaks, the lot of you!"

Lucius smirked, "I thank you for your time. Harry, gather whatever you might need, and we will take our leave. I'm sure, after this visit, Hagrid will be most considerate in letting you stay at the Malfoy Manor." He watched their eyes widen at the word _manor_. Rich friends were a rare commodity. To insult potential ones is foolish no matter who you are. He was a man of money and a powerful one at that.

Hagrid gruffly stood, "he'll still need to come back over the summer, but I'll not force him t' spend a moment longer with these Muggles than necessary. The worst kind they are."

Harry walked back with a small bag of clothes, and Lucius swore by it that he'd be the one to rid the world of these _muggles_ if ever the opportunity presented itself.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Later That Evening)**

**-Malfoy Manor-**

"_Harry Potter?"_ Narcissa whispered ever so softly. It was late, and the kids were out playing on the brooms. _Harry_ was with them while they tried to show him to fly one of their spare Comets.

"Kagome and Draco ran into him during their robing."

"And you thought to bring him here..." she raised a brow, "thinking ahead, dear husband, or not thinking at all?"

The insult was hardly veiled. "Kagome asked for him to join us; I saw no harm in acceding to her request."

Shaking her head, Narcissa watched the three from Lucius's office window. "Love, when they become friends, how will you handle this? Can you serve our Lord at the cost of our son and niece's happiness?" She turned to face him, "what of mine, Lucius? What of _yours_?"

He stared long and hard at her before finally speaking. "What would you have me do?"

"Nothing, love. _Do_ nothing."

He sighed, "I'm afraid that's not an option. Think of it no longer. We have a guest to entertain, and..." he chuckled, "it's his birthday. Shall we not celebrate such an occasion?"

**-x-x-x-**

Ushered inside, Kagome pushed Harry lightly as Draco pulled him after his mother and father. Entering the dining hall, they grinned widely at the birthday cake situated on the table and surrounded by a banquet of fine meats, sautéed vegetables, and an assortment of sweet fruits and salad. It was a grand sight for Harry, nothing the likes he'd ever seen.

"A little bird told me it was your birthday," Narcissa jested playfully at the young Potter. Watching his eyes widen at the realization that this spread, this _feast_...it was in _his_ honor. He shook his head and turned to Narcissa. "Mr. Malfoy already gifted me a wand, ma'am; this is too much."

"Nonsense!" She scoffed, waving him off, "a gift from my husband is not a gift from me. Besides, this is just a little get together."

Kagome laughed, "Harry, let her spoil you! How often is it that you are gifted a small party?"

He frowned, _'not often, actually.' _Nodding, he changed his attitude quickly and thanked the lady of the house, _er_...mansion. "Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh goodness, he'll spoil me with his sincerity. Draco, you could learn from him."

Draco had the decency to look embarrassed at the slight jab from his mother as he pulled the chair out for his cousin and chose not to reply to his mothers' comment. "Where is father?"

"He's gone to his office for some last-minute ministry work; you'll see him tomorrow morning, I'm sure. Enjoy the feast, children." Narcissa left the three to their own before she turned in for the night.

Laugher sounded in the room. Draco was regaling Harry with stories of Quidditch and _whispering_ about the brooms he and Kagome would be _smuggling_ into Hogwarts. They got to talking about Severus, Harry asking who he was had sparked the conversation concerning the four Houses and their _attributes_. She listened, watched, and continued thinking about the school year, mostly in silence before speaking up. "I hope you're in Slytherin, Harry." She smiled, "it'd be nice if mine and Draco's first _real _friend, were in the same house as us."

"Real friend?"

"He has a couple...well... I don't want to call them hired muscle, but with so little intelligence, there's very little else to consider them."

"Why keep them around then?"

Draco shrugged, "my father is business partners with theirs. As far as seniority goes, the Malfoys are above most wizarding families, so the Crabbe family and Goyle family have always somewhat served the Malfoys as...mn, _backup_? It's complicated; I try not to think about it too much. Kagome's usually all the backup I need anyways."

Kagome raised her head only slightly. "I don't know how, I tend to leave to my room when those two duffers are around. They make me feel like my brain cells are trying to crawl out of my ear in their vast attempt to escape their stupidity."

Harry and Draco laughed at how blandly she'd spoken, but Kagome made no effort to cover just how serious she was.

"Wait a few days, Harry. I'm sure you'll meet them. What of the other boy I've seen around? Theodore Nott? He comes, but only talks really with Draco since his father brings him around the time I'm leaving for practice."

"Theo's a good one! Smart as they come, but hard to get along with. The Notts are another Aristocratic family among the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"Sacred Twenty-Eight?" Harry frowned, "what's that?"

"There is a book in my father's library that goes into deeper detail, but it's a Pure-Blooded Directory. Theo's grandfather or something wrote the text, so he knows all about the pure-blooded families that are still held in high regard."

Stuffed, and sleepy, the night came to a slow end as they walked up the steps to their separate rooms. Harry, who was seeing the room for the first time, couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. It was a _bedroom_, yes, but the size of it was the same as Aunt Petunia's living room! Taking in the furnishing and the size of the bed, he'd wager it was a bit larger. "Blimey...this is a guest room?!"

"Breathe, Harry," Draco laughed, "it's your room. When you come to stay, this is your room. During the Hols, during Summer, the week before we leave for Hogwarts, or whenever!"

He didn't know what to make of this. It wasn't charity, was it? No, no, it didn't feel like charity. It felt...magical, though. Like, it was unreal. "Your family is...really amazing, Draco. Were your parents similar, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, something dark and sinister in her eyes as she turned towards her room. The shadows in the halls seemed to crawl up along her form as she walked with light and silent steps to her door. "No, Harry, I'm afraid that my parents were a bit more intense than Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius are. The Malfoys are..." she paused and took Draco in for a moment as she looked back at him and thought how best to describe her extended family. "In three words…the Malfoys are, Meticulous, Cunning, and Resourceful. They are true Slytherins. I'll let you be the judge on which of those fits who best. Goodnight, boys,"

Harry glanced curiously at Draco, who shrugged, "she reads a lot of my mothers' books, and it's evident in how she speaks. Don't let her intimidate you. Night Harry!" Draco passed his door and entered his room before letting the door close softly behind him. Harry did the same thing, quietly making his way to the bed, he eyed his trunk at the foot of it, the books and potions equipment. He smiled and picked up one of the books. _'Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.' _He flipped it open to the table of contents, "wonder if it's anything like cooking." Climbing back onto the bed, he turned the page of the book:

_Professor Arsenius Jigger was born on January 3, 1792, in a Wizarding Village near Bournemouth, England. His father, Magnesius, came from a long line of Potioneers, and his nine-times great grandfather, Mercurious Jigger, was the founder of the well-known _**Slug** _Diagon Alley apothecary_**& Jiggers**_._

He smiled, "Arsenius, Magnesius, and Mercurious...I wonder if Arsenius had a sister named Beryllius...maybe his mother was Lithius? Oh, and his Uncle could be Polonius!" He flipped forward past the bit about the Author.

_Within these pages, the Author seeks not to romanticize or glorify the profession of Potioneer. Those who practice know well themselves how difficult their position is within the magical world, as they hold responsibility for most of our primary medicinal mechanisms. They also know what glory can be found in the correct discovery and interpretation of ingredients and magical mixtures._

Harry probably should have gone to bed. Probably, but he didn't. Staying up till a soft knock sounded at his door, and his head shot up at the sudden rapping. His concentration from chapter nine of the Potions book he was losing himself in, broken. Standing, he placed the book down on his bed before opening the door to see a confused Lucius Malfoy. "Y-yes, sir?"

"Harry, why ever are you still awake? Even Kagome has turned in for the night, and she is usually the last among the household to do so."

He wanted to ask why that was, but instead, he pointed at the book on his bed. "I got distracted. I was reading my Potions text. I didn't realize that there were so many things one could do with everyday plants and herbs. I mean...valerian root grows everywhere, but I wouldn't have ever thought you could use it to create a sleeping potion."

"Ah, yes, and what would you use to make a sleeping potion, Harry?"

Harry grinned; he'd just read this in the book! "The ingredients are powdered root of asphodel, infusion of wormwood, sloth brain, and…uh...sopophorous beans. These ingredients create a sleeping draught called the Draught of Living Death that can last indefinitely; I was in the middle of reading about the Wiggenweld potion when you knocked."

Shaking his head, Lucius smirked, "Severus will like you. Well, perhaps." The afterthought of just _whose _son Harry was lingered, briefly, before he motioned the boy to bed. "Now, if you don't' want me force-feeding you such a potion, you'll turn in for the night. Its already one in the morning, you can read more tomorrow before bed, turn in an hour earlier if you want the time to read."

Harry nodded and bid Lucius goodnight before glancing briefly at the page number and closing the book. Placing it alongside the rest of his school supplies, he changed quickly into a fresh pair of pajamas' that was lying across his bed before he laid down. So into the book, he hadn't realized just _how tired_ he was. Sleep...came easily.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter 10, rewritten. You'll never read the first chapter 10 I wrote because I hated it! LMAO. Tell me what you think! It's also 3000 words longer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**_August 12th, 1991_**

Day's came and went in the Malfoy Manor, with Kagome either outside racing with Draco and Harry, the fast learner that he was. Or, with Kagome off in the ballroom that Narcissa used for soirees and get-togethers, parties, and galas. Currently, Kagome had a pair of grey leggings on, a black leotard and black skirt were accompanied by a pair of pink ballet slippers. Her eyes forward as she stretched with piano music lightly playing in the background. A muggle contraption, more commonly known as a stereo. She'd fought her uncle tooth and nail to get the blasted thing inside, and while she didn't care for Muggles, she needed her music. "Jipsy~."

_Pop!_

"The Misses has called for Jipsy?"

"Could you grab the CD on my bedside table, it's the one that read's Sleeping Beauty. Also, can you bring me a glass of water?"

"Of course, Jipsy won't be long then!"

_Pop!_

Stretching her legs in a perfect split as she let her body fully touch the ground before bringing her legs underneath her and pushing herself up onto her feet. Grabbing the barre with one hand, she took her left foot and guided it up behind her and over her head as far as she could, then let it slowly go before doing the same thing with her right foot.

_Pop!_

"Jipsy has returned with your water and music, young Misses."

"Thank you." She took both and walked to the stereo. Popping one cd out and replacing it with act one of Sleeping Beauty, she patted her house-elf gently on the head in thanks. She was taking a drink of the water while changing the song. Setting her water down and walking into the middle of the ballroom. Jipsy waited for her to give her a nod before pressing the play button like she had grown used to doing for her young Misses.

The music began softly strumming, the sound of a harpsichord and piano accompaniment was echoing magically around her as she began to dance in step. Skittering across the floor, energetically and buoyant, her feet barely on the ground longer than a second as she danced the part away with effervescent lightness as she played with the _petit battement_ and _chassé_. Interchanging her feet quickly and with practiced ease as one chased the other across the room. Her hair was wildly astray as she hadn't bothered to tie it back, not on this day, at least.

**-x-x-x-**

"Where is Kagome?" Harry looked around the pitch outside the Malfoy house. He was on a broom hovering a couple of feet from the ground as he just floated. "Weren't we going to race a bit today? Her idea."

Draco grinned, "get used to this, Harry. She's a dancer before she's a witch," he laughed. "Probably in the dance hall, she's got her recital coming up. You'll be able to see it too, you know?"

Harry hadn't seen Kagome dance, not once since he'd been there since July 31st. He wondered what kind of dancing she did but never asked. "I don't want to intrude,"

"You aren't, and you won't be. You'll also be meeting my godfather, and the head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. He's going to come and see it too. Oh, but don't tell her that! It's a surprise."

"Draco, dear~."

Draco turned at his name and flew over to his mother before landing carefully in front of her. "Yes, mother?"

"I'm meeting with the ladies for evening tea, your father is away at the Ministry and won't be home till later. Will you check in occasionally with Kagome and make sure she's in one piece?"

He nodded, "I will. We can go inside for a bit too."

"Can we watch her practice?"

Narcissa smiled, "quietly, yes." She leaned in and kissed both boys on the cheek before leaving.

Draco frowned and looked at Harry, "we have to be quiet. Or else Jipsy will kick us out."

"Jipsy? Kagome's house-elf?" He'd learned about them when he'd met Jipsy and Dobby on his second day at the manor.

"Yeah, Jipsy only listens to Kagome unless told otherwise. She's the Black house-elf." Draco led him inside and through the halls before slowing as the sound of classical music could be heard echoing the length of the hall. "She's in there." He nodded at the double doors.

Harry placed the broom he'd been carrying in the corner of the hall before pushing one of the doors open carefully and quietly. He peered inside and watched as the familiar form that made up Kagome twirled and bounced around the marble floor. _"Ballet?"_

"_Mmhm, Ballet, Contemporary, and Ballroom, but her ensemble is in Ballet. Sleeping Beauty. She's playing the part of Princess Aurora."_

"_She's moving around an awful lot for a girl who sleeps the whole story away."_

Draco laughed a bit at that. This didn't go unnoticed, and Kagome stopped mid-spin and plopped down in exhaustion as she glared at Draco. Bringing a leg up and resting her arm on it before resting her head on her arm, she called out for the two to come in and help her with the next part. "I can't do this pointy-toe nonsense, Kagome."

She rolled her eyes, "would I ask you to help me as a dance partner, Draco? No." She stood and situated herself as a young man asking for a dance might. "All you have to do is walk up to me once I'm in _attitude_," she posed with one leg lifted behind her in _en l'air_ bent and turned in at a ninety-degree angle, balanced perfectly with both hands over the head. "You'll hold a hand out and walk me into a perfect circle before stopping where I started; then, you will get behind Harry, who will do the same thing."

"Why?" Harry asked.

She sighed, "there is a scene where Aurora meets her suitors, and she has to balance for each one as they walk her in perfect poise and stillness. She doesn't drop her leg or arms accept to hold their hand with one, then return it to start as the next prince walks forward, she does it again. Four times."

"Alright, tell me if I'm moving you too fast then," Draco said as he waited for her to get into _attitude_.

She nodded, looking back to Jipsy, who looked ready to scold the youngest Malfoy for intruding on her young Misses dance time. She pressed a button, and a new song started, the strings heavy in the air as they played along with the brass and woodwinds. She began dancing to the music as she was meant to before the song took a slow turn and stilled for a breathless moment in her stationary stance. Then, it started up, and her cousin bowed and held his hand out to her, placing her's in his care, she was glad that he'd shown up when he did. Practicing this on her own was nearly impossible. Walking in a slow circle as he guided her turn, the stepped back carefully, waited for her to return her hand above before he bowed and stepped away.

She smiled when Harry repeated the motion of bowing before holding his hand out, making sure to do precisely as Draco had done, before stopping in the exact spot that he'd started. Waiting, bowing, stepping away. Once more, with Draco, and one last time with Harry.

"I think I'm worn out just watching you; it looks downright painful, Kagome. Holding that position, you know?"

"I do know." She smiled at Harry as she walked over to her water and picked it up off the ground. "Jipsy, I need to go to the Ballet hall for my fitting and make sure the clothes are my size, can you take me? It shouldn't be too long. We were supposed to do that today."

"Wait, mother and father are gone, you'll get scolded if you leave without them knowing."

Kagome smirked, "_you'll_ get scolded if I leave. I won't. Remember, Uncle Lucius is wrapped around my wand, metaphorically speaking." She walked past Draco, who was quick to grab her hand.

"We'll go with you!"

"You? Go with _me_? To a _muggle _dance company? Do you even know how to act in front of muggles? For one, you can't call them filthy, or sneer; you can't lift your pointy little nose at them or insult them."

Draco blushed, "my nose isn't pointy, and I know how to talk to a bunch of muggles!"

She laughed and nodded, "right, right, you can come, but we'll only be there for about ten minutes. Jipsy?"

Jipsy bowed before snapping her fingers.

**-x-x-x-**

Arriving in an empty room, Kagome peered around the door before motioning her cousin and their mutual friend to follow. "Don't talk to _anyone_." She said before knocking on the dressing room door and smiling when a lovely, slender brunette opened it with two needles sticking from between her lips and her hair pulled into a messily tied bun. Her left hand held the door while her right was carefully clutching a dress. "Madame Silvia, this is my Cousin Draco and our friend Harry. They came with me, so I wasn't alone. I needed to try my costume for the recital on and, is the Dance Mistress Lavonna around?"

"_Mn, mmhh manaha...mm,"_ she paused and walked away from the door, pulling the needles from her mouth before turning back to Kagome. "She is away right now and won't be back till tomorrow. Was there something you needed?"

"No, nothing of importance."

"Then let's get you in that dress, dearest. Oh, is your Uncle around? I rarely see him. Like your mother and father, he seems to pull quite the vanishing act after dropping you off."

She smiled, "he's like that, disappears all too quickly, almost like magic. However, no, he's not with me today."

"The trust parents have in their children; it scares me something senseless." She ushered Kagome forward with one hand while shifting through a rack of bagged costumes, "a princess you'll be yet! I said. You recall it?"

"When I was pushed into intermediate classes, yes, Madame."

"...and now, here you are..." she pulled a bagged outfit and smiled before handing it over. "Changing curtain over there, dearest."

Kagome walked into the changing room and pulled the curtain shut before stripping and changing.

"_You two dance?"_

"_N-no, ma'am."_

"_You have the lines, perhaps you should learn?"_

"_Lines?"_

"_Lines! Lines!"_

Kagome smiled as she listened to the costume director, she was a joy to be around and was quite lively so long as the Mistress Lavonna wasn't around. Pulling the tights on, she looked over the one-piece leotard and skirt before carefully stepping inside and pulling it up and on. The soft pink and pristine white, sparkling Swarovski stones and perfectly hard tulle that held the skirt in absolute form, made the outfit entirely weightless and beautiful. She did a pirouette in the mirror and landed gracefully before eyeing the back in pleasure and stepping out of the changing room and interrupting Silvia as she tried to talk Draco into trying on one of the prince's costumes. The look of ghastly horror on his face and the comedic grin on Harry's told her all that she needed as she stepped forward towards the blessed designer.

"Perfect~! Ah, I think I outdid myself with your costume, I couldn't help it though. You know you're spoiled. Even Lavonna brags about your raw talent. Well, give it a twirl."

Kagome smiled as she felt a sense of déjá vu. Twirling, Kagome did a simple first arabesque, arabesque penché, and finishing effortlessly in first position.

"Positively breathtaking, my dear. Your mother would have been positively delighted to see you in such a role."

Draco frowned, "we don't have too much longer before we need to leave, ma'am."

The woman blushed, noticing too late her slip of the tongue. She lifted a hand to the girls' shoulder and smiled, "you know I meant nothing ill, Kagome. Your mother was a delightfully insane woman who took great joys in bringing you here. Your smile was all she needed; anyone could see that. Simply put, you'll have to dance for her on your own time when you see her again. Which, I am sure you will."

Kagome smiled, _'delightfully insane...'_ turning, she returned to the changing room and quickly changed out of the costume and into her practice wear. "Thank you for all of your hard work, Madame."

"No, no, no... thank _you_. Practice hard dearest but sleep early on the night before the recital. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman nodded and ushered the trio on and out of the dressing room so she could continue with her finishing touches on the lilac fairy's tulle skirt.

Walking in silence, neither boy said anything to her as she played with the locket around her neck. She wore two necklaces, day in and day out. One on a long silver chain that was easily stowed away beneath her top, and one on a much shorter silver chain that had the bird skull that her mother had given her. Before the Ministry had come and taken her parents from her. The wizarding world was none the wiser to Kagome Lestrange, and she held a vendetta against those who broke her family up. "Harry, what all do you know of the Wizarding War?"

"...mn, not much honestly. I guess the guy that gave me this," he pointed at his scar, "was a bad guy?"

She smiled, "I guess it depends on what side of the war you were on. For me, _he_ was the good guy."

Draco nodded, "dark wizard, but not evil. He was fighting against Dumbledore, the man who left you with muggles to raise you. Muggles that, from what you've told me, hate witches and wizards alike."

Harry frowned at that. "What was the reason for the war?"

"That's a loaded question. Let's ask someone who was there."

"Like who?"

She shrugged, "well, it would be interesting to talk to the Dark Lord about it, but I daresay that's out of the question. How about Uncle Lucius? Anyone on Dumbledore's side will give you a very inaccurate account of what happened; I'd like to hear from someone else."

"Isn't Dumbledore part of the Light side, though? Why would he lie?"

"Harry, Witches, and Wizards are not defined by Light Magic and Dark Magic. It's _just_ Magic. The Dark Arts are just a _type_ of magic, nothing evil. It's dependent on the Witch or Wizard, and Dumbledore, well, mother used to rant about him being manipulative and deceiving. Jipsy, my house-elf, she wanted to attend Hogwarts with me because even she doesn't trust our Headmaster. I'm not saying to side with me, Harry, just, don't buy into everything he says. He will use you. After all, you're the-boy-who-lived. The world will idolize you if you're in Gryffindor, Dumbledore's house, but if you end up in Slytherin, you'll be ridiculed, or most likely, thought of as evil. Are you evil, Harry?"

He shook his head, "no, I don't think so."

"Well, you must be if you're in Slytherin."

"You must be exaggerating." He looked at Draco as they entered the empty room, Kagome calling on Jipsy, who appeared not long after. Draco shook his head and sighed, "my whole family has been in Slytherin, and rule number one about Slytherin House, we take care of our own..."

"...because no one else will." Kagome nodded to Jipsy, who snapped her fingers. They reappeared in the dining room of Malfoy Manor, and in front of an enraged Narcissa.

"Where in the world have you been!? Draco, you know full well that this isn't what I meant when I said to watch over your cousin, and what is your excuse, Kagome?"

Kagome flinched back a bit, _'Lucius is wrapped around my wand...Aunt Cissy, not so much...'_

"All three of you better find a way to entertain yourselves for the rest of the day in your rooms, because you won't be leaving them until Lucius gets home. Off with you! Shoo!"

One after another, the three turned and left upstairs. Each one with different things running through their heads.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter Eleven! Let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**_August 25th, 1991_**

"_Can you see her?"_ Narcissa searched the dancers and waited for Kagome to appear.

Draco rolled his eyes, _"look," _he pointed at the paper booklet in his hand, _"she's not supposed even to come in yet. If anything, Princess Aurora is the baby in the crib there. Right now, the fairies are dancing and giving gifts to the Princess Aurora. Hence, "The Christening."_ He pointed at the scene in the booklet before he looked forward while watching the girl in the red costume flitter across the stage.

"_How can you follow this?"_ Harry asked, under his breath. Uncomfortable in the dressing robe he'd been forced into.

"_Honestly, between you and my mother, it's not difficult to read, Harry. Oh, that's the Lilac Fairy,"_

Harry smiled and shook his head before returning his eyes to the gracefully dancing girl in lilac.

Narcissa huffed and settled back in her seat comfortably as Lucius placed his hand in hers to calm her down. A kid's recital had her so flustered as she awaited her niece. Meanwhile, Severus was watching in wonderment, having never seen Kagome dance before, this was a first for him.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced from the shadows to the audience. From her position, no one could see her. Looking out at the familiar faces of her Aunt, Uncle, Severus, Draco, and Harry, she smiled a bit to herself. Although there were two others who she wished most of all to be there, they sadly were not. A hard lump in her throat found her unable to swallow, and she closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe.

"_Head up, shoulders back, and eyes forward."_

She turned to see the Mistress Lavonna standing behind her with a warm smile and stern-looking eyes. "Mistress?"

"You heard me, Miss. Lestrange. Head up, shoulders back and eyes, forward. You are not the first to look out among the audience and not see those who you seek. I myself searched countless times for a mother who was never there."

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded, "yes, Mistress Lavonna."

"Very good, now pay attention to the show; your part will be upon you soon enough. and don't forget to smile." The woman with lovely curled grey hair tied up in a half twist and half ponytail, old green eyes, and a stunning black dress suit that flared elegantly at her waist. Always wearing her ballet flats, she was prepared to assist and coach until the very last minute.

Turning, she stretched her legs while performing basic pointe and then did a ten count stretch with her feet, tensing and twisting them at the ankle and toes. Grabbing her slippers, she pulled them both on, lacing one up her leg and tying it, while the other tied around her ankle. She flexed her feet and did some partial spins and quick changes with her feet while she practiced lightly before her scene.

**-x-x-x-**

"_Carabosse is about to appear. She's the evil fairy that places a spell upon Aurora as a babe,"_ Draco told his mother as the music grew intense and dark.

Watching the King yell at the ceremony master responsible for the guest list, the lights on the stage darkened and turned from light to dark indigo. The evil fairy was stepping out from her entourage of minions as she approached the King, then she turned and approached the ceremony master before ripping off his wig.

"_As she casts her spell on Aurora, a killing curse, if you will, the Lilac Fairy who is the only fairy left to give her gift to the Babe Aurora, steps in and softens the cruel gift from Carabosse."_

Narcissa smiled and nodded, her son explaining the ballet to her as she watched it. Muggles were quite impressive, telling stories through dance and music. She was starting to see the appeal, though she still wished to see Kagome.

Severus leaned forward and whispered something to Lucius, eliciting a smirk from him as he responded with his own quiet quip.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, are you ready?" One of the _princes_ asked as he came up with a water bottle. Holding it out for her as he did.

She smiled and took it, "I'm ready, and you? You go on before I do, Allard."

"My role is easy in comparison. My word, look at Nadia, she's in perfect form today."

The Lilac Fairy, _Nadia Vestavia_, was currently making it so that _she_ wouldn't die on her sixteenth birthday as the scene finally drew close to an end. Her lines were perfect, her flow was outstanding, and she was flawlessly graceful and poised. "She's doing great; I can feel the curse on me softening already."

The maids on set were a good sign that she'd be up in a few more scenes. Twirling their hand needles, her _father_ and _mother_, the King and Queen, came out, and drama ensued.

'_How dare they play with needles knowing that their Princess will fall into an eternal sleep should she prick her finger!'_

**-x-x-x-**

Narcissa listened as the children suddenly began dancing. Unlike the older ensemble that was dancing, she could hear the slight squeaking of their feet against the ground. The older students were much softer on their feet and lighter, apparently. _"Half an hour into it, and she's still not on the set, but she's the lead dancer?"_

Draco rolled his eyes. _"You want her to dance the role of an infant, mother? She appears as a sixteen-year-old, that takes time."_

Lucius chuckled, _"Cissy, darling, take ease and be patient."_

"_Oh, my goodness...are these boys Princes?"_

"_Actually, yes. They are the four suitors of Princess Aurora. Harry and I had to help her with her balancing pose a few times."_ He watched the four enter and bow one after another in respect and gallantry to the King. _"Pay attention, mother; the ceremony master is about to introduce the Princess. This is her Sixteenth Birthday Gala."_

"_That's an idea. A gala on your Sweet Sixteenth."_

Draco sneered but said nothing.

**-x-x-x-**

Watching the Ceremony Master, or Seward as he were, prance around before making his way towards the King in a show of introductory before holding his hand out. Smiling, she angled her head a bit before stepping into a playful and energized dance. _Port de bras_, her arms swayed with her as she danced, jumping and switching her feet rapidly in tune with the song as the crowd lit with applause.

**-x-x-x-**

Severus turned a bit in surprise. Throughout the whole of the ballet, no one had applauded even once. Now that Kagome or_ Princess Aurora_ was on stage, the whole room was shrouded in the sound.

"_Oh, splendid!"_ Narcissa sat up beside Lucius and watched on with adoration as he Niece smiled and glided across the stage. She was watching as the princes walked with a majestic step around the room. At the same time, she danced, doing a splits in the air, landing with one foot before raising one leg straight before her, quick, effortless, she brought it down without pause and continued to repeat the pattern of splits and leg lifts—the first to do such a dance on stage.

Draco, who hadn't watched all her practicing, was surprised to see her energy and stamina level. Not bothering to say anything as the scene itself was obvious, and his mother seemed pleased all the same simply by seeing her up there.

**-x-x-x-**

'_Spin, leap, spin, leap, spin, leap, spin, and pose!' _Kagome stilled in a perfect pose as she smiled out at the audience, her eyes forward, head up, shoulders back. Listening to the crowd, she slowly let her hands fall as she spun to face the King and Queen, stepping forward, a kiss atop the head, show of love. Then, the harp took over, and she made eye contact with Allard, the first of the princes to come forward and greet her. Followed by the second, third, and fourth prince. Her fair-skinned Princess's suitors. Taking a breath as she bowed her head to the Queen and King before she started towards the center of the room for her second dance.

'_Battement Développé __...pirouette, switch suitors, __battement développé__...pirouette, switch suitors,__ battement développé__...pirouette, switch suitors,__ battement développé__...pirouette… and arabesque, balance, pose, smile!' _She balanced in the arabesque position as each prince stepped forward and took her hand, unmoving except for when she took the next suitors' hand, then smiled back at the audience in perfect form. Finally, able to move as she swayed and twirled in Allard's hands before dancing away from him with perfect _Bourrée_. She was gliding effortlessly in pointe. Pirouette and pose with suitor one, pirouette, suitor two, so on and so forth. She had this down; there would be _no_ mistakes.

Arabesque, balance, pose, and gracefully lean forward and touch the toe, her leg extended straight in the air as Allard held her. On most occasions, he was her partner, such as now, and he was one with which she trusted immensely to carry her through the performance.

When it came time for the scene to balance as her suitors walked her in a circle, she'd worked so hard with Draco and Harry to perfect it; she was ready.

**-x-x-x-**

The two and a half long dance recitals had been exquisite. Which, coming from Narcissa Malfoy, was saying something. The woman had nothing but praise for the well-performed ballet and costumes. Though she had eyes only for Kagome, the girl had bewitched the audience and even their longtime friend Severus. The man who sat on the other side of Lucius as he watched with mild intrigue as she flittered gracefully and exuberantly across the stage in tune to the music. Had commented, the good taste the dance troupe had was well prepared and perfectly delivered.

When it ended, the curtains closed as the auditorium filled with applause and then opened to reveal all the dancers. The young prince held his hand out for Princess Aurora, guiding her forward, she curtsied, he bowed, and they stepped back in line as the line bowed all together before the curtains once more closed.

By the time Kagome caught up with everyone, she had three bouquets in arm and was fussing with the ties on her shoes as she held one of the bouquets out to Draco, who faked a cry and thanked her in his most dramatic tone.

"Stop it, you," Narcissa hushed him as she sank to her knees before Kagome and brushed a wayward curl from her eyes. Her red eyes, "what is this? You're crying?"

"Huh? Am I?" She seemed genuinely confused.

Lucius moved towards her and settled that black cloak around her shoulders as families passing by congratulated her in passing. "Let's get her home,"

**-x-x-x-**

Lucius left Kagome's room as Narcissa finished placing her niece's flowers away. "Bella,"

"She missed her?" Narcissa sighed, "Why should I be surprised. This was her first lead, and sure enough, she would want her mother there."

"_Ahem,"_

The two adults turned to see Harry peering out around the door of his room. Narcissa smiled, "Harry, dear, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and looked past her at Kagome's room before he spoke carefully, "I was wondering...if either of you..." he turned his eyes back to them, locking them with Lucius's as he continued, "could tell me about the wizarding war."

Lucius raised a brow, "..."

"Oh, oh my, um..." looking back at her husband, she straightened as she did, "shall I have some tea sent to the study?"

Lucius nodded, "come along, Harry. Let us retire to my office."

**-x-x-x-**

Harry stepped into the office of Lucius Malfoy, a familiar room he'd been in a few times. One of which was when Draco had shown him the book by Cantankerous Nott. Another was when he, Draco, Vincent, and Greg were looking for books on the Dark Arts while their fathers were out in the dining room with Narcissa discussing matters that didn't concern them. Yes, he'd met the two, and while they weren't the _brightest_, they weren't so bad.

"Harry, may I ask why your sudden interest?"

"Kagome and I got into something of a discussion concerning the war and the sides. I mentioned how the _Dark Lord_," he shrugged at the name, not knowing what else to call him when Lucius nodded for him to continue, he did, "had given me this scar and was presumably bad. Still, she was adamant that he was the good guy and that the tales were misleading, as told by Dumbledore. I can't ask the Dark Lord about it, but you were around during the war, right?"

"Hm, you could say that I took part in the war. As so did many, if not all, of the parents of the students currently in attendance at Hogwarts. You see, sides had to be chosen, like politics—the war between the Dark Lord and the Ministry. Dumbledore simply interfered in the war, making it far worse than what had to be. Dumbledore gathered a large group of witches and wizards, 'the Order of the Phoenix,' and fought alongside the Ministry. Tell me, Harry, do you know what the Dark Lord wanted? Well, I think he was after two things."

"What's that?"

"He wanted a Ministry where our kind could be protected from Muggles, and Muggleborn children were kept from our world. Magic, Harry, is a gift that is handed down through blood and right. You are a pureblood in your own right, but your mother was not. She was a muggle-born. Now, far be it for me to say that she was undeserving of her magic, she was quite talented from what I can recall. However, I do believe in pureblooded supremacy."

"Yes, but there's a wrong way and right way to do things, don't you think? I mean, had things been the way the Dark Lord wanted, I'd not be born."

"Some things may not be properly executed, if that is the case, then become someone that can make a difference. The Dark Lord wanted to make a difference, how he did it may not have been the way you would have, but at least he wasn't standing still."

"How did my mother and father die?"

"...you want to know?"

"I...yes, I do."

Lucius nodded, "it is my understanding, that a prophecy foretelling the fall of the Dark Lord, fell into his hands. You. You were to defeat the Dark Lord. He took that as a threat to what he was working towards. However, he only had _half_ of the Prophecy. Dumbledore had all of it. He was aware that the boy was you and that your parents _had_ to die for you to be able to defeat the Dark Lord."

"What!? Are you simply blaming Dumbledore because you were on the side of the Dark Lord?" Harry sounded enraged but took a breath to calm himself as he reminded himself to whom he spoke. These people had stepped in and taken him from his Aunt and Uncle, treated him in kind, and now was providing him answers to the very questions he'd sought.

"Settle down, Harry," Lucius kept his tone. "I know this because Severus was the one who delivered half of the Prophecy to the Dark Lord. Dumbledore was the one in the room with the Seer who gave the Prophecy of the Dark Lords fall."

"I know it must seem like, as followers, we are blind to all that is around us. After all, a follower does as is told without hesitation or self-preservation. This, however, is not true. I have been on the end of many secrets and theories, Harry. One such was that the Dark Lord, who knew nothing of love, feared its power, for there is no greater power than that of love. Your mother would have lived, but she threw herself in front of the killing curse that was meant _only_ for you. That, that Harry is what saved your life."

"How do you know this?"

Lucius contemplated how honest he should be with the boy, but finally decided, whether Harry was an enemy to him because of his honesty, or an ally, he would speak only the truth. "I have been friends with Severus Snape for many years. He and your mother were childhood friends; he loved her. The night she died, he was the first to arrive at your house, he found your father first, then your mother, holding onto her, desperately crying out for her, and then, he saw you. The scar on your forehead and the story it told. Severus is the one who swept you into his arms that night and disappeared before the Dark Lords followers arrived. Let me tell you, he hated your father, but he would have taken that curse for your mother."

Harry was shaking, tears rolling endlessly at the colorful picture that Lucius painted.

"Harry, seek your answers elsewhere and see how many truths you get. Dumbledore intended on your mother dying, because her love, her sacrifice is what provided your shield. That the curse was reverberated off that ultimate shield of protection and returned to the Dark Lord, in his kindness, he is devious, and he is a coward. Let yourself stand above his powers of manipulation. Or else, find your own way, your own power, and create the world that _you_ seek."

"Alright, alright, enough, no more." Narcissa entered with a handkerchief in hand. "Two children in tears, I think that's a record." She pressed lightly to Harry's cheeks and smiled sadly. "Harry dear, try not to bring up your mother to Severus. Her death tore him up. That he sees her every time, he meets your eyes."

Harry nodded and cleared his throat, "um, can you teach me more about pureblooded society and culture? I don't know much about it, and―"

Lucius held a hand up and smiled a soft smile that he reserved for Kagome in her times of need. "I will, of course, be happy to. Cissy will see you to bed."

Narcissa nodded and stood with Harry following close beside her.

Lucius sighed, walking to his bookshelf, he peered curiously at a black leather book before an idea formed. Taking the book, he placed it down on his desk and took an inkwell and quill in hand. "Alright then,"

**-x-x-x-**

**August 31****st****, 1991**

**(Late Night)**

"I'm so excited!" Kagome was practically rolling around on the floor. Across the room was an annoyed Severus who had been requested by Lucius to come and speak with him. She stood and raced over to him, jumping over Draco, who lay on the floor beside Harry with their _Hogwarts, A History_ books open in front of them. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she grinned up at him, "you're gonna spoil us, right, Severus?"

Narcissa laughed as she entered the room, hearing her niece as she made her way towards the impatiently waiting Severus. "Turn in early, for tomorrow is a long day. Kagome, concerning Jipsy..."

"She can't go with me to Hogwarts, can she." Kagome felt a hand on her head, not moving from where she was as she enjoyed the rare attention given to her by Severus.

"I'm afraid not dearest. You'll need to deal without her. Will you keep up your practicing while away?"

Kagome stretched her feet out to _Pointe_. She smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll always find time to practice dancing. Though I'd like to avoid eyes, I'm sure Severus will know of an empty classroom that I can borrow from time to time."

"You'll need to call him Professor Snape soon, dearest ones."

Kagome sighed, letting go of Severus, who let his hand fall from her head as she did so.

"I can only spoil you if you have read your Potions text as I've told you to weeks before."

"**We've read it!"**

His eyes widened in slight at the three voices that seemed to attack him, but he controlled his features quickly enough and nodded before following Narcissa, who gave them a single look, telling them without words, to go to bed.

"Do you guys think we can learn to make that sleeping draught this year?" Harry asked as he pushed himself off the floor after the adults were out of sight. "Since I've learned I was a wizard; I haven't been able to sleep much at all."

"That's the excitement of it all, Harry," Kagome looped her arm with his and did the same to Draco with her other arm. "Come tomorrow, we're going to be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it's going to be a completely new realm. We'll all be out of our elements there, Harry. Not just you, all three of us. So, let's go try and catch a kip before we set off to school!"

"A kip is all I've been getting these last few weeks; it won't be hard to catch another."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I don't know what the two of you are on about. I have no problem sleeping."

"That's because you're a baby. You never have a problem falling asleep. I personally get where Harry is coming from. I was up playing with my potion's equipment yesterday and my wand. Have you tried any small charms yet?"

Harry shook his head, "wasn't sure if I was allowed to."

Draco smirked, "we aren't. Underaged witches and wizards aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, but they don't tell us this until the end of our first year. So, play naïve and get a head start."

Kagome frowned, "it also depends on the house. For instance, no one could tell if an underaged student was using magic in the Weasley home."

"Weasley? Who's that?"

"The Weasley's have more kids than they can afford. Their blood-traitors turned their backs on purebloods."

Kagome didn't comment about their stance in blood supremacy, "I merely meant that there are too many magic users in the house that the Ministry wouldn't be able to pinpoint where the magic came from, Harry. I don't care how many kids they've got, just that the whole lot of them can get away with using magic outside of school ground. The whole, Weasley and Malfoy feud isn't one I'm interested in."

"There's a feud?"

Draco glared at Kagome as they stopped in the hall between their rooms. She shrugged and laughed, "there's no feud. I simply can't stand the whole lot of them."

"What are you on about, you don't even know them."

"I know enough,"

"Oh? Do you mean what Uncle Lucius tells you? Well, while I'm sure their red hair and freckles might be a devastatingly tragic comeuppance, it'll hardly affect you if you should choose to ignore them. Now, if they start something with me, you or Harry, then I'll have a good reason to throw caution to the wind and light their school robes on fire. Till then, they're off my radar."

Harry smiled at that and nodded, "then we agree not to start fights, but to finish them."

Raising a brow, Draco smirked, "I can manage that. Kagome, though?"

"Draco Malfoy, I'm a lady, we don't start fights, but Merlin knows we finish em!" She stepped into her room and winked at Draco before closing her door to both boys.

Both boys waved the other off before entering their rooms and turning in for the night.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter twelve. I was reading all month, and then I was like, oh, crap, I haven't written **_**anything**_**. So, I'm trying to get a few things written if only to post several things on the last day of February. While I was writing this chapter, I kept thinking of the song from Frozen two for some reason. Sitting here singing **_**Into the Unknown**_** while typing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**_September 1st, 1991_**

"_Young Misses has everything? Her books, has she? What of her robes? Potions clinks and bobbles, yes?"_

Draco and Harry stared at Kagome's door as she walked out past them and yelled back over her shoulder.

"Jipsy, I promise you; I've got everything! Oh...but, there is one thing," she peeked inside the room and pointed to the closet, "don't forget!" Watching as Jipsy smiled and held a finger up to her lips. Kagome grinned and left the room as she made her way to where Lucius was waiting for them.

Harry frowned, "is that about the..._you know what_?"

Draco nodded, "the only way to smuggle them in is with elf magic. Can't use Dobby because he answers to father. Jipsy answers to my Aunt, Uncle, and Kagome, but since the other two aren't around, it's just her."

"Um, where are Kagome's parents." A hand settled on Harry's shoulder, and he jumped and turned to see an irate Kagome standing behind him. Her free hand on her hip as she sighed and walked between him and Draco.

"Harry, if you have a question concerning _me, _ask me. Don't talk about me behind my back."

"S-sorry." He muttered a bit under his breath and held out his hand for the caged owl. "Here, I'll carry Eos. Do you need any help with your trunk?"

"No, Jipsy has that taken care of. She's fretting over me so much; she's gone through my belongings now three times, and I see no end to it until I leave."

"She's been your caregiver since you were a baby, Kagome," Narcissa said as she came to claim the children and herd them down the steps. "She worries for you."

"Yes, I know." Watching as Jipsy finished tying her books tightly in a bundle before picking up Kagome's wand and rushing over to her with it held out. She reached down and took the wand before slipping it into her cloak pocket and holding her hand out for Jipsy, who took it tightly in hers. "I will be fine, Jipsy. Until I come back, please see to Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius. Their good health is just as important to me as mine is."

Jipsy smiled at her, "Jipsy will do!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(TWO HOURS LATER)**

The train was huge. Kagome followed Draco through the aisle as he searched out an empty compartment. Not likely, but they still looked.

"Ah, Theo!"

"Draco,"

Kagome peered over Draco's shoulder, "this is Nott?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm nobody," she said all the while sitting down and letting Draco put her dance bag up on the shelf above the window while Harry sat down across from her, and Draco sat down across from Nott. For whatever reason, Kagome had taken the spot beside the boy who was, by all rights, a complete and total stranger to her.

"Theo, this is my cousin, Kagome Lestrange."

"Lestrange?" He quirked a curious brow at the last name. "As in, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange are your parents."

"..." she looked at him for a moment before pointing at Harry, "this is Harry Potter."

Harry glared as she used him as a distraction. Schooling his features, he smiled and held out his hand to Theodore, who had his eyes on him now. "Nice to meet you."

"Well now, I mean, this is quite a pleasant surprise, Draco. Not that I expect anything less from a Malfoy, but certainly, your networking has improved."

"Oh, do I sense comradery?!" Kagome grinned at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the two of you both think Goyle and Crabbe are idiots, a great way to form a friendship. While we're on the topic of friends, though, is Blaise going to be at Hogwarts?" The question was directed to Theo, who gave a small nod.

"He's on the train somewhere,"

"Who?" This was a new name; Kagome scrunched her brows up a bit.

"You wouldn't know Blaise. Um, I only met him through Theo. His dad and Blaise's mother are close, so he visited their place frequently enough that I'd see him on occasion when I can for a visit. You were dancing."

"Of course, she was,"

Draco and Harry shared a laugh at her expense. She'd missed a good majority of their fly time because she'd been practicing, and they didn't miss the opportunity to poke fun at her for it. "So I have a hobby, so what? Perhaps you should learn from me and find yourselves something to do too."

"We were doing something, flying."

"Pretty fun hobby," Harry said, brushing her roll of the eyes off as they got into discussing Hogwarts, the Slytherin Quidditch team, and so on.

**-x-x-x-**

Harry jumped when the door to their compartment suddenly opened, a girl standing there looked around the compartment before stopping on Kagome who was messing with her black school robe. They'd already changed, and she was fidgeting with the soft material while staring out the window. The girl turned back to Harry, and she finally spoke, "have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

"Sorry, no, can't say that we have."

"Have you checked the bottom of everyone's loafers?"

"Ah, how barbaric!"

Kagome shook her head, "not really. He lost a toad on a train filled with kids; you think we look down when we're walking? I know I don't. Head up, shoulders back, and eyes forward. No, we haven't seen a toad."

"...right, well...if you do." The girl turned and left the room, closing the door as she did.

"That look on her face," Draco laughed, "I mean, you aren't wrong. How does someone lose their pet on a train?"

Theo glanced out the window, "clearly, this Neville isn't the responsible sort."

"Clearly...oh, look!"

Draco moved next to Kagome and grinned, "whoa."

"Our new playground for the next seven years."

Theo stared curiously at the two of them, trying to ignore the fact that a girl he'd only just met had no boundaries for herself as she leaned over him to see out the window. He rolled his eyes at Harry was silently laughing at him, though neither said a word to Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

"Firs' years, this way, please! Come on now!"

"It's Hagrid," Harry pointed as they climbed from the train.

"So it is," Kagome smiled charmingly. "Thank you," she nodded her head to Theo, who helped her off the train before turning away from them and walking off.

Her smile was one that Draco knew well not to fall for, at least, not this one. He had seen many smiles from his cousin, and this one was a show for their friend. Neither cared much for the half-giant, but they would keep their silence for Harry until they no longer needed to. Draco took Kagome's hand in his so as not to be separated from his younger cousin.

"Come along now! Don't be shy!"

"Hello, Harry, ahem, and you two." He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Whoa~."

"_Weasley..."_ Draco muttered under his breath as he glanced at the kid behind Kagome.

"_Shh, come on,"_ she pulled on his hand as they made their way to the boats. She ended up sitting beside Draco with Vincent in front and Gregory behind them. Harry and Theo were in a boat with the girl who'd come into their compartment earlier. Beside him was the very same _Weasley_ that Draco had pointed out. "It's gorgeous, Draco. Magical."

As their boats pulled up to the dock, they climbed out carefully before rejoining with the rest of their group. Hagrid motioned them all forward up the stairs before leaving in a different direction. Making their way up the steps that led them to a stern-looking woman, Draco dragged her over towards the railing, and she leaned her back against the stone while waiting for the others to come to a stop. Harry settled himself in front of Kagome but turned so that he wasn't in her way. Another boy had settled in front of Harry, but Kagome didn't recognize him, though he smiled at Draco, and that told her that he must be someone from an influential family.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. However, before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Kagome lifted her hand at Slytherin, eliciting a chuckle from Harry and Draco, but a stern eye from the woman had her placing her hand back down at her side. Though, her small smirk never faded from her lips.

"While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup."

"TREVOR!"

All eyes turned to a boy pushing through the crowd to pick up the toad at the woman's feet. Kagome's lip turned a bit in disgust as she watched him shrink back a bit and cower. His apology only made her more bothered by him.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Then, she left. Kagome turned and sat down on the stone step; she looked at the black ballet slippers that peeked out only slightly beneath her robes. She had several ballet flats, and she'd fought her Aunt for almost a week before Lucius, sweet Uncle Lucius, told her Narcissa just to let her take them. She smiled at the memory when Draco's hand found her line of sight, and Harry's found her shoulder.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

Kagome took Draco's hand once more and let him help her up before they chased after Harry. The doors opened, and their eyes were everywhere and seemingly nowhere all at once. Seeing it all, the warm hues that surrounded them like a glow, the floating candles, and the ceiling that was bewitched to appear as the night sky did. The two walking on either side of him as Theo settled on her right.

"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

"_That's him?"_

Kagome nearly jumped at the whisper in her ear; she glanced curiously at Harry, who seemed a bit upset but didn't push for answers considering where they were. She nodded her head and watched him narrow his eyes a bit. Tugging a bit at his sleeve, she smiled widely and motioned his eyes back to the front. It was clear what she was telling him to do, so he gave a forced smile and looked forward.

The old man gave them a few warnings, don't go into the spooky forest on the outskirts of the school grounds, don't go up to the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side unless you plan to die early. She didn't care for either location, though curious she might be. However, being told not to do it by _Dumbledore_ gave her several reasons why she _should_.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Abbott, Hannah!"

Watching a girl walk up to the chair, she sat down as the Hat was settled neatly atop her head. Tilting her head curiously as she watched the girl's eyes widen, she figured there was more to it than just putting a hat on.

"**_HUFFLEPUFF!" _**The Hat shouted out a moment later, and the girl sat down with the others at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"**_HUFFLEPUFF!"_**

"Boot, Terry"

Kagome realized that the list was alphabetical and frowned at that, _"gonna be a bit before it gets to you, me, Theo and Draco. L, M, N, and P..."_

"**_RAVENCLAW!"_**

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"**_RAVENCLAW!"_**

"Brown, Lavender!"

"**_GRYFFINDOR!"_**

"_Not any Slytherins yet," _Theo sighed.

Kagome smiled,_ "that's because all the Slytherins are at the end of the alphabet."_

He laughed under his breath.

The first Slytherin was finally sorted, a girl by the name of Millicent Bulstrode. She was followed by Michael Corner, who made his way into Hufflepuff, Stephen Cornfoot in Ravenclaw, Vincent Crabbe, who was placed in Slytherin, along with Tracey Davis, who followed him and sat down across from him at the Slytherin table. How very reassuring, to see Slytherin table populating as much as it was. Kevin Entwhistle joined Ravenclaw and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was headed off to Hufflepuff. Then a Seamus Finnigan was placed after that in Gryffindor, with Anthony Goldstein moving to join the others at the Ravenclaw table and Gregory Goyle joining Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!"

'_The girl from the train.' _Kagome watched her walk nervously up to the Hat.

"**_GRYFFINDOR!"_**

"_She'll be a thorn in our side, that one."_

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"_Why do you think that?" _Harry watched the girl saunter off happily towards the Gryffindors table; the loud cheering was outstanding.

"_Call it a feeling."_

"**_SLYTHERIN!"_**

Wayne Hopkins was called next, sorted into Hufflepuff, with a fellow Hufflepuff in Megan Jones who came directly after him. "Lestrange, Kagome!"

A massive gasp echoed somewhere behind her, but she didn't bother turning around to see who it was. Sitting on the stool, the Hat didn't even touch but a strand of her hair before it yelled out loudly.

"**_SLYTHERIN!"_**

She smiled and walked away towards the loudly cheering Slytherin table at the farthest right end of the hall, opposite of the Gryffindors who were at the farthest left end of the Great Hall.

"Li, Sue!"

As she settled down at the table, smiling as her table cheered and clapped for another first year. She shook hands with a lovely blonde girl who she immediately identified as Daphne Greengrass.

"**_RAVENCLAW!"_**

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Her ears perked, and she turned to the pudgy boy seemed to have difficulties keeping up with his toad. A wicked sense of humor, the universe had. He was shaking, nearly white as alabaster stone, and she could only smile as hands patted her on the back for making it into Slytherin.

"_Why are they taking you?!"_

_"Well, if you really want to know~" Bellatrix chuckled cruelly, "mummy and daddy were trying to find their Master, and they found a lead...the Longbottom's..."_

"What cruel irony, the poor fool." Her eyes lingered on his trembling form.

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

'_The gods have given me a reason to torment the bloke, how can I ever I repay them?'_

"MacDougal, Isobel!"

"_**RAVENCLAW!"**_

"Macmillan, Ernie!"

"_**HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

"Malfoy, Draco!"

Another one where the Hat didn't even graze his head, before yelling loudly, _**"SLYTHERIN!"**_

"Malone, Roger!"

"_**HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

"Moon, Lily!"

"Like I said, all the Slytherins were at the end of the alphabet."

"_**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

She glanced only slightly at Draco as he sat down beside her.

"Nott, Theodore!"

"Too bad we won't get Potter,"

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

Draco frowned, "why do you think that?"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"He's the Hero of the Wizarding World; I know he'll be a Gryffindor."

Draco laughed a bit, "I've got my money on Slytherin." He grinned as Theo sat across from him.

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

"Zabini's gonna be dead last, it looks." Theo eyed his friend and turned to the girl with short black hair in a bob. He was watched her smile at him before taking a seat beside him. He turned away from her and watched the next student get called forward.

"Padma, Patil!"

Kagome turned her eyes to the sorting too. Padma ended up getting sorted into Ravenclaw, with her twin sister Parvati making her way to Gryffindor. One more Gryffindor came by the name of Sally-Anne Perks before Harry was finally called on.

"Potter, Harry!"

"_Come on, Harry,"_ Kagome muttered, the dodgy turning of his head as the Hat turned about and whispered one thing or another in his ear. She hadn't had to listen to the Hat, being that she was a quick choice for it. Harry obviously wasn't, though, why that should surprise her.

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

"**YES!"**

Harry smiled at Kagome and Draco, who loudly yelled out their excitement over his placement. Walking towards the Slytherin Table and sitting down across from Theo. "You guys miss me? It felt like I was standing there forever,"

"Rivers, Oliver!"

Giddily, Kagome looked up and over at the booing Gryffindor table, "funny; they didn't boo when I was sent to Slytherin. What did I tell you, Harry?"

"_**RAVENCLAW!"**_

He nodded, "Gryffindors hate Slytherins."

She nodded, "and remember, _we_ don't start fights."

"Roper Sophie!"

"We finish them." He blushed a bit when Theo chuckled.

Draco shook his head at the two, "what a dynamic pair you two make. I feel like a third wheel."

"_**HUFFLEPUFF!"**_

Kagome sneered, "muggle pun? Draco, that's below you."

He shrugged, "how many more?"

She glanced back over her shoulder at the remaining few, "six...looks like the last Slytherin is going to be your friend, Theo."

"None of the others? You don't think we'll get even one more Slytherin out of those six? Wager!"

"Tch, I'm not betting, but neither am I wrong!"

Indeed, Iona Runcorn went to Ravenclaw, Sally Smith, and Dean Thomas made it into Gryffindor, Lisa Turnip was sorted as a Ravenclaw, and Ronald Weasley found himself among his fellow Gryffindor family. Leaving...

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"_**SLYTHERIN!"**_

"Now," Kagome turned a bit as she clapped, looking Theo in the eyes as she spoke, "had I made that wager, you'd be owing _me_ something."

He smirked, "the odds were there, six students, four houses."

"Sure, but I based my assumption on looks. There wasn't a Slytherin among them. I mean, could you even imagine a Weasley in silver and green?" Those around her laughed loudly at the absurdity, but the look in her eyes was dead serious.

When Blaise sat down, he gave a glance around the first years, greeting his friends before leaning forward and holding his hand out to Kagome. Being the young lady that her Aunt raised her to be, she took his hand to shake it but was stunned and left speechless when he kissed it and smirked._ "My goodness,"_ She turned her eyes to a grinning Theo and Draco, both looking at Blaise with similar looks of humor. "Neither of you thought to inform me of his forwardness?"

Theo shrugged, "this is the first time I've seen him do it. As I'm male, he's never kissed the back of my hand. Draco, what of you?"

"Nope, can't say I've ever had him do that to me. Blessed be, I'd have pushed the wanker down the stairs had he."

Kagome slowly removed her hand from the attractively suave Italian and muttered, _"that's still an open possibility."_

The sudden sound of clinking against glass had the room quieting down. "Your attention, please."

Eyes on the headmaster, she looked at him curiously as he stood up, and with a soft voice, he spoke, "Welcome!" his voice carried. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! ...Thank you!" He sat back down, and Kagome took those four words in curiously as Harry asked whether the old man was _mad_. "Barmy, he is. However, those words don't sound random."

Theo shrugged, "what do we have? Nitwit means stupid or daft, blubber is fat, and oddment is leftover or something?"

"Oddment is out of place or scraps, an outcast or junk. While Tweak means to adjust, change, or improve. Take it as a sentence, and you have. "Daft, fat or leftovers...whatever you were before will change."

Blaise whistled, "I know who my study partner is!"

"Hey, she's my cousin, I call dibs."

Kagome looked at Dumbledore as Blaise, Theo, Harry, and Draco argued over who would study with her, "a study group sounds like a good idea." The old man turned to meet her eyes, he lifted his goblet, and she felt her chest tighten as his eyes seemed to harden over the lip of the glass.

**-x-x-x-**

Guided the Slytherins from the entrance hall, their prefects led them to the door on the right as they descended a long cascade of steps into the Dungeons. They stopped at what appeared to be a bare stretch of stone wall.

"Pay close attention to the password, as it changes weekly to avoid any unwanted guests." The prefect, Gemma Farley, as she'd introduced herself, spoke clearly so everyone could hear her, "Apparecium," the door formed magically at the word and opened magically, letting the long line of students in as they gathered in the common room. "Well, firstly, welcome to Slytherin House. I don't intend to keep you all awake for too much longer, so I'll be quick. Girls and Boys dormitories are in opposite directions, so you'll find, lads, there is no way you could _possibly_ get confused." She pointed to her left, "girls' dormitories," then pointed to her right, "and boys. If you get lost, there is an intricate spell that will kindly redirect you back the way you came. Yes, Zabini?"

"Is that a long-term spell, or temporary?"

A round of giggles and hushed laughs came from a few of the older girls and boys, but Gemma only smiled before she ignored his question and continued, "as Slytherins, we are early to rise and early to sleep. Health is very important, and we will be watchful and mindful that you are keeping up with yours. During the first week, if you need help finding your classes, I will be around, as well as Felix Rosier, who is hiding in the back with Marcus; Felix."

Felix smiled and made his way forward to Gemma's side. "Best house in Hogwarts, Slytherin. However, we are also painted in a bad light. Reputation is everything, and Slytherin house doesn't breed a very good one. That's why we must stick together. We work together, and we stand up for one another. Gryffindors are the worse; they take every chance they can to cause us trouble and almost always get away with it. Don't make the false assumption that the Professors will be _fair_ in how they treat students. They all have their favorites, and the only one who is really, and I mean _honest_ with points, is Professor Flitwick. Seriously, he's gonna be the only one who doesn't care about what house you're in. So, covering the basics. Boys stay out of the girl's dorms and vice versa. Don't go looking for trouble; it'll find you plenty easy without your meddling. Stand up for your fellow housemates, no matter the situation. Maintain your health, or we'll do it for you. Oh, and study. Seriously, Professor Snape will chew us out if we make him look bad, so study, like your life, depends on it. Because it does."

Gemma laughed and pushed him off towards Marcus, who was grinning ear to ear. "Everyone, off to bed, tomorrow you can all get better acquainted, but for now, it's late, and you all need to be up early for your first class. Grab your schedules from Felix on your way to bed, and we will see you in the morning bright and early for breakfast!"

Kagome nodded her thanks to Felix as she took the schedule. Looking it over, she mentally took in the first class she'd have and smiled, "Transfigurations right off the bat!" To be honest, she was looking forward to Transfigurations. This was the second book she'd studied up on, as Severus would be hard-pressed to find Draco and herself without any knowledge of his subject. No, no, couldn't have that. Harry had finished the potions text _well_ before she or Draco had even glanced at it.

"Off to bed, all of you!" Felix called, "wrong way Zabini,"

Blaise grinned, turning around, he raised a hand, "Scuse, amico mio." *1

Kagome shook her head as he turned and winked at her. _'What's wrong with him?'_ When a hand took hers, she turned to see the lovely blonde from earlier smiling and pulling for her to come along.

"Ignore him, Kagome. He's just like his mother, I've heard."

"His mother?" She frowned, "I see. Well, I'll remain cordial, he's a friend of Draco's, and so, that's enough for me."

_Daphne _shrugged but clearly didn't agree with the idea of entertaining the Italians antics. They made their way to their rooms, three in one room, two in the other. Kagome found that she was sharing a room with Daphne, which she was fine with. The other three, Millicent, Pansy, and Tracey, were in their own room together.

"Oh!"

Looking at her roommate, she raised a brow, "what's wrong?"

"How did you get a broom approved?"

Kagome laughed, "I didn't, my house elf delivered them so that Draco and I could get them past Dumbledore. You know elf magic is far superior that wizard magic. Even if they serve us, they are still far stronger magically." Changing into her pajamas, her ballet slippers on the bedside table.

Nodding, Daphne ran a finger delicately along the length of the Nimbus 2000.

"Long day tomorrow, night." Kagome crawled into bed and was awarded with sleep almost as soon as her head touched the pillow. A Deep emerald green covered her in warmth, dark mahogany wood elaborately designed, and pristine white sheets and pillowcases kept her till morning when her first day at Hogwarts was sure to be exciting.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter thirteen! I hope you enjoy the longer chapters. I'm not sure why they are all 4000 plus words long, but they are, so yeah. Review and let me know you love me!**

*1 – _"Scuse, amico mio.__" _Translates into "Apologies, my friend." in Italian.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miracle Child**

**Summary: She was born like others of her year in a time of war. She was brought up in the shadows of the chaos. Her parents loved her...that was all she knew and all that mattered. She didn't care if they were killers or if they had tortured ten or twenty witches and wizards, she just knew love.**

**Anime/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**R.I.P – Alan Rickman**

**(Severus Snape)**

**Remember**

**The Half-Blood Prince**

**~ALWAYS~**

**-x-x-x-**

**_September 5th, 1991_**

"Astronomy is interesting enough, but the rubbish about the Avis spell, it had nothing to do with class."

"How can you call it rubbish, Kagome."

"Easy, it's rubbish. I call it as I see it."

Draco rolled his eyes as they started towards their Transfigurations class. "I don't know; I think it could be plenty useful."

Laughing, she turned a bit to meet her cousin's eyes, "I'm not saying that it's useless, I'm saying that there are not many opportunities that you'll find it to be a useful spell."

"I don't know, conjuring a bunch of birds and setting them all loose on Weasley,"

"Don't instigate, besides, how much damage can it cause?" Kagome sighed, "really, why would anyone want an army of birds. It seems messy."

"That's one person's opinion," Draco turned to Theodore, "what do you think?"

"I dislike birds enough as it is. Owls serve a purpose; the rest are a nuisance. All of them, rats with wings." Theo stopped in front of a door, "give me a reason that I would need to use _Avis,_ and I'll reconsider my opinion."

"You both are no fun."

Kagome smirked and shook her head as she entered the classroom behind Draco. The rest of the first year Slytherins surrounding them as Draco took a seat beside Harry and Kagome made to take a seat on the other side of him only for Blaise to beat her to it. He grinned and placed a hand on the spot next to him, but she raised a brow and took the seat behind him instead. Was she sitting next to a Gryffindor? Yes. Did it bother her? Absolutely! However, Theodore took the seat next to her, and she found herself unconcerned by the lion cub to her left.

"Welcome, student! To your first Transfiguration's class. I'm sure―"

**-x-x-x-**

**_September 6th, 1991_**

Severus was as close as _excited_ as he could get, sitting in the cold chill of his dungeons. The class would be soon to start, and he had to see the Headmaster before it started. Albus had called on him late into the night after the sorting then multiple times again throughout the days to follow. He was questioning him on the Lestrange's daughter. If he was certain, he'd known nothing of her. Since he'd seen her name appear on the list of new students, Albus had been knee-deep in theories of conspiracies. It was a bit unnerving if Severus was frank. The girl was only eleven, and from how often he'd been around her and his Godson, he couldn't see them as evil masterminds and servants of the fallen lord. No, Albus was quite quick to jump on the train of suspicion without any rhyme or reason.

Without realizing it, time passed, and he was watching his first year Slytherin's walk-in, mixed with first-year Gryffindors. It came to no surprise to him when Draco and Kagome dragged Harry to the seats upfront. A fortress was being made in the front of his class, as he watched Gryffindors take up the seats closer towards the back. Having lost his chance to scare the whole lot of them with a dramatic entrance, he sighed under his breath and, instead, stood ominously and started to roam around his class. Taking each face in, each empty head, each callus free finger with wands held trembling in uncertain grips. "Put your wands away. Today, you will not need them. I have no intention of allowing my first years to obliterate my classroom quite so early in the year. No, the first weak will be strictly revision and ingredient prep. Once I'm sure that your handling of the equipment is, above inept...you will move on to potion brewing."

He had been hoping to start potion brewing as soon as possible, but the nervousness in his students was unnerving, even him. They would blow his classroom up in a matter of minutes if he just hopped straight into brewing.

Upfront, he saw that quills were out, lying across clean parchment, inkwells open but not touched. He was curious about the budding _friendship_ between his Godson, Kagome, and _Harry Potter_. Being given a chance to adjust to the boy nearly a month before he arrived at the school, he still wanted to see if he was more like his father, or his mother. Lily had a gift for Potions and Charms, she was a talented witch, and was quite exceptional a Potioneer.

"I have no delusions that most of you would appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition," his eyes trailed his front row, though he turned his eyes a bit to look on at the Nott heir as well. He knew where talent would flourish, he could tell by the prowess of their paterfamilias. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Quills moving, he heard them scratching along the parchment. Note-taking was undoubtedly promising. Oh, but it was Lily's son, _James's _son. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention! Mr. Potter." He paused, no mockery, he couldn't belittle his own house in front of the Gryffindors. Wait, of course, he's not like his father. After all, he's a Slytherin. The smirk forming on his lips was a product of his imagination, the thought of James Potter rolling over in his grave as he threw a fit. "_Will wonders never cease..._" he muttered to himself, "tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

To the left of Kagome, Hermione Granger's hand shot up. She was among the only Gryffindors sitting upfront. To Theodore and Blaise's horror, she had sat down in their row.

"You would get a sleeping potion, Professor," Harry answered confidently, not bothered by how the man spoke. To be honest, it was the first time he'd even acknowledged him since they met on the night of Kagome's recital. He'd take the bitterness; after all, he understood it. After so many one-on-one sit-downs with Lucius in his office, he had a bit more to go on concerning his parents and Severus. To put it lightly, his father was a great prat, and his mother was a saint. Swearing to himself that he'd never be anything like his father was, in terms of bullying, he aimed to be a bit more like his mother in her understanding. "This potion is said to be so powerful; it is known at the 'Draught of Living Death,' and one can only be woken from it by use of the Wiggenweld potion."

Severus raised a brow and offered up three obnoxiously slow claps before turning to the class, "I would advise taking notes, not all of you will be as successful in this class." Turning back to Harry, "Shall we try another, Mr. Potter?

Harry grinned, not for the attention, but the chance to prove himself to Severus. "yes sir,"

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Kagome raised her hand this time, Draco laughing beside her, as he knew exactly what she wanted to say. Beside her, Hermione's hand was once again in the air.

"A Bezoar," he looked at Kagome with a smile as he knew she wanted to answer the question. Watching her huff and put her hand down, he continued, "is made up of hair, plant fiber or similar indigestible matter that stays in the gut of an animal and forms a hard ball of 'stone' that can save you from, not all, but most poisons. To my knowledge, it's usually found in the stomach of a goat, Professor."

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. Last question, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is no difference, Professor. They are the same plant, more commonly known as Aconite. The plant itself is highly useful in potion-making, but its leaves are incredibly toxic. Wolfsbane is most known for the Wolfsbane Potion that relieves, but does not cure, the symptoms of lycanthropy."

"Well, Mr. Potter, you've impressed me. That's not easily done. Fifteen points to Slytherin, for coming prepared."

Hermione dropped her hand in annoyance but didn't argue over the fact that he hadn't allowed Gryffindor the chance to earn points. Instead, she'd watched as he'd shown favor to the _Boy-Who-Lived_. Fame was clearly _all_ that mattered to him.

**-x-x-x-**

Making their way to lunch, Kagome was pushed aside, most certainly on accident, but still pushed none the less. She knew it was an accident because she saw who'd done it. "Goofy footed, Longbottom?"

He blushed and ducked his head fearfully as he quickly ran away from her without saying a word.

"Why is he so afraid of you?" Harry asked, shifting his bag into place on his shoulder as he stepped out of the way of a group of Gryffindors.

"Why shouldn't he be?" Theo scoffed, "it's no secret what the Lestrange's did to the Longbottom's." When Harry tilted his head, Theo looked on in surprise and laughed a bit, "well, I stand corrected. I guess it is a secret." He knocked his knuckle against Blaise's shoulder and ushered him on towards the Great Hall, leaving Kagome, Draco, and Harry alone awkwardly.

"Well, that was nice of him. Just so you know, Draco, he's officially dead to me."

Harry shook his head, "wait, what's a secret, that's _not_ a secret. I thought we weren't going to hide things from each other. I mean, even Lucius has been true to his word and answered all of my questions honestly."

Sighing, Kagome nodded and shoved Draco off towards the Great Hall before taking Draco off into a different direction. "I didn't tell you because it didn't come up." She nodded her head into an empty classroom. Based on the chairs stuffed in a corner with no order, it looked to be a spare room that was currently going unused. She'd store that away for later. "Not going to lie, the idea of messing with Longbottom is high up on my to-do list. I would advise you not getting in my way when it concerns my dislike for the boy." Pacing a bit, light on her feet when she turned, her steps featherlike even in her anxious striding. Finally, she stopped her steps and faced Harry, "However, if you really must know, my parents tortured his mother and father into insanity."

"Tortured!?"

"Why do you think they aren't around, Harry? They were the Dark Lord's most loyal followers. I would be one of the very few that they ever loved. That they ever _learned_ to love. It's nature versus nurture, and I am not a fool to think my parents had a loving family lifestyle. However, they loved _me_. I can't hate them. They never brought that side of themselves home; it was hugs and kisses, storytime, and dancing on my dad's shoes. I was they're secret; no one outside the Dark Lord, my parents, and Draco's family, knew I existed. Severus only found out later after I moved in with my Uncle and Aunt. I can't hate them, and I don't want to."

Harry was still disturbed at the idea of being _tortured into insanity_. He did understand not wanting to hate your parents, though. True, he disliked his father from the stories he'd been told, though they were one-sided and told by a Slytherin, they were still valid. He was sure of that. After all, Gryffindors hated Slytherins, why would his father be any different. "What did they do to them?" Did he really want to know?

"Cruciatus curse, it was my mother's favorite," she played with a chair absently, her eyes locked on it as she thought of that Christmas day so many years ago. "How long has it been now?" She asked herself, "five years, I think, almost six...three more months. I hate Christmas, Harry. They took my mother and father away on Christmas; I was so scared."

Tears swelled in her eyes, recalling the blasting charms that the Aurors had used on their barriers, the screaming, and her mother's unhinged cackling.

"I was five, Harry. I was five years old, and all I knew was that my parents loved me and would do whatever was necessary to protect me. They had Jipsy swear to them, to keep me safe from the Ministry, to barricade my bedroom with magic until all was calm. When I opened my presents," she played with her mother's bird skull necklace, "I was all alone. Don't get me wrong, I know better than anyone what Longbottom must feel when he sees me. Fear, obviously, but more than that, he hates me. Unadulterated hatred and I too feel the same thing when I see him. We lost our parents to one another, and as illogical as that might sound to you, I don't care. I don't mind being the bully, the _bad guy_, I really do hate the Longbottom's. Why were they so much more important than me? Why did my parents choose the Dark Lord over me? My father, my mother, I love them too much to blame them; instead, I'll blame the Longbottom's and the Dark Lord."

She knocked on the chair she'd been playing with, watching it fall backward and the domino effect that took place. The chairs all tumbled off the desks and landed with a loud clatter around them.

Turning to face Harry, she watched his eyes widen, and he searched his robes and pockets for something before pulling out a familiar handkerchief. Narcissa Malfoy's, she'd seen her Aunt pull it out many times for her. "Sorry that I didn't tell you," she took the offered cloth and dabbed her tears away, "it's not something I generally talk about, and Draco and I had honestly thought that waiting before talking about my parents would be better. For you _and_ me."

He nodded, "I understand. While I don't agree that it's Longbottom's fault, I won't get in your way. It's between the two of you. I get that...just...we don't start fights, Kagome."

She raised a hand so that he discontinued scolding her, "let's go," she walked towards the door, "I'd like to eat before I'm ushered off to our next class."

Realizing that he wasn't about to get anywhere with this, he left it alone for later, and there _would_ be a 'later.' "So that back and forth with Severus,"

Kagome smirked, "that was a test if ever I saw one. It felt like a very open and shut conversation, left no room for anyone else in the class. Speaking of, you saw the looks on Blaise and Theo's face when Severus told us that where we sat today would be our seats for the rest of the year, right?"

"Theo's face looked drained of all its color, which, considering he's already pretty pale, was quite impressive."

**-x-x-x-**

"What's that you've got there, Harry?" Pansy peered over curiously at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"A letter from Hagrid, he's inviting me for tea tomorrow."

Kagome grimaced before forcing a smile, "are you going?"

"Of course, I owe a lot to both him and your uncle for getting me out of my Aunt and Uncle's place."

She couldn't argue that he had every right to be cordial to the half-giant; she simply detested the idea of spending time around the overgrown man. "Tell me how his tea is, perhaps Draco and I will join you next time."

Harry raised a brow at that, "how about you and Draco join me tomorrow? It's Saturday; no one has any plans."

"You may not, but I do. Draco, on the other hand, doesn't."

Draco downed the biscuit he was chewing with pumpkin juice and cleared his throat, "What are you doing on a Saturday?"

"_Working out,"_ she muttered, "I only have a select few days available to me, and I'm not wasting them running around the school aimlessly. No offense."

He shook his head, "none taken. Have you found a room?"

Harry looked over at Kagome, who nodded, "the one from earlier? You'll need to pick up all those chairs,"

Smiling, she shrugged and continued eating. Lifting her eyes, she met the curious gaze of Blaise Zabini, "something on your mind, Zabini?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about, il mio amore."

She nodded, not knowing what he'd said at the end, but the rest was enough to go by. Theodore gave Blaise a look but didn't comment. "When is our first Flying class?"

"Thursday," Daphne Greengrass, who was vaguely paying attention to the conversation, answered Kagome's question softly. "Will you be using your broom?"

"Not if I want to keep it."

A couple of snickers followed as the conversation drifted to and fro, the topics changing between class, food, and quidditch.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter fourteen of the Miracle Child. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll work on the next one tonight. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
